Demi Drama
by Amber Tate
Summary: Grover finds a group of demigods that are quite unusual. They have read about their scribe Rick Riordan and his so called "Fake" Adventures about Percy when their actally true. What happens when they learn that their destined to save the world? My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Did I expect a story to turn into reality? No.

Would I someday meet book characters, including one that I had feelings for? Did not see that coming but it did.

Did I know I was a demigod? Heck no! But then again life is full of surprises, you never what to expect.

My friends and I had normal lives. We were normal seventh graders at a normal Jr. High. We were normal teenagers until that strange day. That day we learned the truth.

"Sam for the last time I don't want to walk in circles again. It's so boring!"

I said scowling. "Well then what do you want to do Bella? Because I don't see you suggesting anything Bella so what do you want to do?"

I sighed. Really, did we have to do something? Was there nothing to do at school except learn? It gets tiring after a few months. It's even worse when you have a small dose of ADHD like me. I can never focus on anything for too long and can never get comfortable.

"Well?" Sam said raising her eyebrows. "

Want to go find the others?"

"Fine, whatever Bella; I've been meaning to ask Erin if I could borrow that top she bought. Let's go." Sam groaned.

She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder; and adjusted the bow on her head. She and my other best friend Erin were the most girly girls on earth. Did I mention that? We found the rest of my friends around my drama classroom.

There was Miranda who the most random out of all of us. She was also the biggest tom boy. She was now starting to wear make up and styling her hair. So she may become a little more girly, which made me want to gag. Hannah who had the curly blonde hair and was also into drama like me.

Alexa was dark skinned and had bright green eyes and brown hair. She laughed easily and was the nicest out of all of us.

Isabelle was blond and short but she was smart and could sneak up on people easily.

Victoria was your typical red head. The flaming red hair color and the green eyes; what almost every red head looks like. She also was the only one who had freckles besides me. She could get extremely freaked out at small things…it was fun! (Hint, hint!)

Erin was checking her reflection in her Cover girl make up compact. Not taking a word of what Miranda was saying.

Sam and I walked toward them when I froze. I looked side ways to see a pair of glowing red eyes out of a bush. I blinked and then it was gone. It must have been a trick of the light that caught my eye.

I've got to take a break from all the fantasy novels. Sam turned to face me.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "I thought I saw… Never mind" That was my first mistake as something big and dark launched itself at me with my back turned. My first real monster had come forth.

I was knocked down to the ground so hard that all the wind had blown out of me.

A huge set of paws was on my back and slobber dripped into my hair. I slowly turned my eyes sideways and screamed at the top of my lungs.

The monster was the size of a rhino and had the glowing red eyes I saw earlier. It looked like a dog with black fur. Though it bared its teeth at me and seemed to have a look that said 'Ya hungry? 'Cause I am!'

My friends stood five feet away and were in shock. Miranda was the only one who seemed to be trying to say something.

"That-the-that's a-a-a hellhound-d-d. Bella don't you recognize it?"

Well I should hope that I recognize a hundred pound monster on my back. The beast opened its mouth ready to bite my head off when something hit it in the eye.

It whimpered and got off my back ran in circles and banged it's head against the wall. It then slumped down and slept. I took a breather that felt like the breath of life. I got up clutching my chest and panting hard. A tin can had been thrown. Who would throw a tin can? I then noticed someone new had joined us.

"Blah-ah-ah-ah" said someone nearby. Or something I should say because either the guy was going to some dorky convention or he was half donkey. Victoria paled and said "When did donkeys speak?"

"Hey!" said whatever it was. "I'm half goat!"

"Are you sure because I swear you look more donkey than goat." Said Erin helping out in so many ways.

I studied him more closely. He looked really familiar which is strange. He had a shirt that said 'Mr. Nature' on it. I squinted at his curly hair and saw two pointy horns sticking out.

"What! That's impossible. You look a lot like Grover Underwood, the satyr from the-"

"Shhhhh! Don't say it aloud! They'll hear you. And if you know about it then why did you not take the warning?" "What warning?" asked Alexa curiously. " The warning on the very first page in the first book.

He said ' I never wanted to be a-' well one of you knows what I mean. '

If you feel something stirring between these pages close this book right now.' Did you?" Miranda and I suddenly became interested in our shoes.

Miranda raised her head and said "We just wanted to read the book."

"Blah-ah-ah-ah" he bleated. "No wonder a hellhound showed out of nowhere. You two learned the truth and met others and now monsters are going to be after you!"

"US?" Isabelle squawked.

"Wait. What do you mean by others-" "No time now. I've got to take all of you to camp!" He turned around called over his shoulder, "Argus! Bring the car!" "wait! What about school, our homes, our families-" "All been arranged and with a little help with the mist."

Just then a limo pulled up at the front of the school where we were standing.

I winced a little because I was always the goodie tissues and tried to keep perfect grades. But then again, what's life without a little risk?

The bell had ringed right when I was attacked by the hound (I have got to start carrying tin cans around because that monster was still out cold.)

Without another word my friends got into the car. I pitied Sam, Alexa, Hannah, Victoria, and Erin. They had not read the books and they looked scared and confused. Miranda, Isabelle, and I exchanged looks. We knew exactly what was happening. We have read the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series; and we now knew that were all demigods.

Grover could tell we were all uncomfortable but I was mostly nervous. Would the camp be like it was in the book? Who was my godly parent?

What were my parents (or parent and step parent) thinking? Plus the guy driving was really freaking out.

His name was Argus and his body was covered with bright blue eyes. His hand and legs and feet were all covered. Everything was covered with eyes. That must get a little awkward. How did he use the bathroom?

Grover was trying to calm us down insuring that we would all like camp and our training was going to be successful.

I was also wondering how long it was going to take us to get to Long island, New York. (Once she heard we were going to New York that brightened Erin's mood.)

A half an hour had passed when Grover said "Welcome to Long Island." "Wait, that's impossible! If we were going to New York from Florida by car; it should have taken us days!" Excalimed Miranda

"You'll learn to understand that magic works in many ways." Said Grover smiling slightly. "It doesn't matter, when do we shop?" "Shop?" Grover said blankly.

"Yes shop we are in the shopping capital in the world!" "Too dangerous. Where're taking you straight to camp. Especially you two." He pointed at Miranda, Alexa, and Erin. " You three smell powerful for demigods. Oh and Erin, is that Chanel?"

Erin paled. " He can smell us?" she asked me.

"Yep. I remember from the books. Apparently demigod stink is pretty powerful."

"That's weird." Victoria muttered.

" Tell me about." Said Sam. Her expression made Grover laugh.

"Well come on then out we go." There was a BANG!

"Oh no, not now!" Grover squeaked. "Hurry!" Argus speed forward so hard that Hannah was flown forward. I clutched the seat for dear life. We were in a heavily wooded area, surrounded by trees.

"Not cooool!" Victoria screamed. A tree branch crushed through our window, spraying glass all over us.

"DINNER!" A shrill voice yelled.

"ARGUS!" Grover yelled. The car went faster. Man, Miranda could cuss! We final reached an archway that had 'Camp Half-Blood' written on the top. Trees cleared and the sun came in.

Outside was a strawberry field as big as several football stadiums. Over we saw temples and the sounds of swords clashing.

"It's beautiful." I murmured. We all got out of the car kissing the ground, and ran down the path, careful enough to not mash any berries. Then we finally reached another

Entrance. A girl about a few months younger than me was standing at the entrance. I was as tall as she was, but she had curly blond hair. She seemed anxious about something.

She was wearing a bright orange t-shirt and jeans and a denim jacket. (like what I was wearing except I was wearing a light blue blouse under my jacket.) She had a bronze knife strapped at her side.

She studied us with stormy gray eyes. Gray eyes that I recognized. "Annabeth. Daughter of Athena." She looked mildly surprised that I knew her name. She just starred; probably deciding if I was an enemy or not.

She finally stepped forward and said to Grover "Are these the new demigods you went after."

"Yes. Annabeth meet Bella, Miranda, Hannah, Alexa, Isabelle Sam, Victoria, and Erin." She raised her eyebrows.

"Six demigods at the same school. You all look close to my age. Yet you didn't get attacked by a monster until today. That's…unusual."

"We'll Bella got tackled by a giant dog if that's what you mean." Said Alexa very helpfully.

"Thanks." I muttered. Annabeth gave me look that looked like… was that sympathy?

"Come. Let me introduce to-""

"Chiron. And then I'll show you the camp." I said finishing her sentence.

Annabeth looked puzzled. She gave me a questionable look. Then nodded. "Come then." And we did.

The camp was even better than I imagined.

Well, that I had imagined. The books were a perfect description of what a perfect place it was. It turns out Rick Riordan was the senior scribe for the camp as well.

And I think he did an awesome job on it. Though what bothered me was how Annabeth and Grover kept on casting me surprised looks. I guess the whole "demigod shocker" was not big with me and my pals. Then again we (cough, cough, Miranda cough, cough, Isabelle cough, cough, and I cough cough)

After reading the books several times, one gets used to things. Even if they are not part of reality.

We approached a huge blue house with two men sitting on the porch. I almost screamed like a girl at a concert. Two of my favorite characters were on that very porch. Mr. D and Chiron.

"Um... Earth to Bella." Said Sam waving her hand in front of me. "What? Oh sorry. Daydreaming."

Sam shook her head. "I'm hoping this is a dream."

I said nothing after that.

"Chiron! We have new campers." Chiron turned his head facing us. Mr.D and Chiron were playing some sort of game that was unfamiliar to me. Mr.D did not even look at us. Chiron who was in wheelchair form went down the ramp and stroked his beard.

"Welcome, young ladies. Well this is very interesting."

"Chiron, do you mind going in centaur form I'm not used to you this way." Said Miranda suddenly. He smiled and said something like

"Ah… Teenagers."

And got up very slowly. Within a minute a tall centaur stood in front of us. "Grover where did you say you got them?"

"At some school in Trinity, Florida. What's strange is that all eight of them are demigods and that they all did not get there first monster until today."

Even Chiron looked puzzled. "we will talk about this later. Meanwhile." He looked up at the sky as if waiting for an answer.

Just then a bright pink light filled the area where we were standing. I gasped as I looked at Sam. She had received a total make over. Her blonde hair had been pulled into a partial ponytail, with a glittering gold flower clipped to the right side of her head. She was wearing a gold dress that had one sleeve. She also had glittering gold jewelry that had pink rhinestones in them.

"I don't know what happened." She said as she checked her reflection that had perfect make-up. "But I look hot!" She said grinning. She glanced up at the dove above her head.

"Well, that's not a surprise." Victoria said her eyes wide.

Then she blushed, "I mean the parent part not her looking h- I'm just going to shut up now," She said.

We had taught her forcefully about mythology.

Chiron was the first to react. He knelt down and I followed his example, like everyone else was doing. He asked Annabeth for her name.

"All hail Samantha Robinson, daughter of Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty; lady of doves."

"What?" said Sam looking confused. "Oh dear. Another clueless demigod." Said Mr. D's bored voice.

"Your mom Annabeth said. Your godly parent is Aphrodite."

"Yo! We're over here!"

A group of campers came out. They were wearing designer clothes and had their hair styled. A dozen of them were girls and there was about five dudes.(I thought that was kind of ironic.)

"Samantha? We're the campers of the Aphrodite cabin. Otherwise your brothers and sisters."

"Umm. Okay." She said nervously.

She was not glowing pink anymore but she still had the outfit and make up. "Don't worry." Said the girl standing in front. "My name is Silena. We will make sure you get comfortable. Sam cast a nervous look at us then nodded. She then went with her cabin mates and headed toward the bright pink cabin that had a number 8 on it.

Chiron sighed. "At least one of the gods seems to be in a mood to claim right away. It happens every millennia or so."

He looked at the rest of us. "You all seem to be taking this very easy. Have any of you read our scribes books?"

Miranda, Isabelle, and I raised our hands. "Ah. I see. Then I'm guessing the rest of you saw the movie. I'm still angry at them. They got my bad side I told them perfectly that I'm best on my left side."

"Um. Chiron? Don't you think we're off topic?" Asked Grover nervously.

"Ah. Yes. Well, hopefully one of your parents will be in a mood to claim tonight at the campfire." I gazed at the camp and suddenly remembered something.

"Sir? I was hoping we could meet Percy Jackson." I saw something flicker in his eyes. Something I saw in parents sometimes. It was worry.

"Percy is off on a mission, with Beckondorf and Clarisse."

"Percy let Clarisse on a mission with him?" I said surprised.

"Clarisse won a bet." Chiron said simply. "Ah."

"You all will sleep in the Hermes cabin until you get claimed. This will be tonight hopefully."

"Annabeth why don't you show them to the weapon house. See if they find something they like." And that's what we did. We entered this shack and I felt my jaw drop.

Every inch of it was full of shiny, deadly weapons.

"Well, take your time." Annabeth said. There was so much to choose from. Spears, blades, javelins, arrows. But I was looking for a sword.

My eyes fell on a small bronze mp3 player. I picked it up, and my hand got a warm feeling to it. It had a little screen on it and it said to make a six digit number.

I randomly chose 7, 1, 3, 9, 0, and 2. Immediately a sword popped up from it. And out of nowhere the Ginny waltz started playing. It took me a while to realize that the music was coming from the sword.

I was so amazed that I did not hear Annabeth come behind me. "That sword plays a song to your emotion. And your battles. It suits you."

I probably turned pink a little. Annabeth is one of my role models from the books. I did not know what to think really; and so did my sword. "Its name is melody." she added.

"Melody, I like the sound of it." I said smiling.

"COOL!" said Miranda's voice out of nowhere. I turned around and saw that she had two swords that were exactly the same.

She then made them touch; and they formed a trident. Annabeth paled.

"That-that's supposed to work only for a child of Poseidon. Mainly a daughter of one. How can you use it?"

Her answer was answered right away. A green light filled the room and a picture of a trident was hovering over Miranda's head. Miranda saw it and laughed.

"Alright! I get the cool parent. Now I can get awesome butt kicking sea powers like Percy."

She looked at our stunned faces expectantly. "Awwww. Come on! How come Sam got the 'all hail' thing. I want to be special! Repeat after me: All hail Miranda the awesome!"

"Miranda." I said weakly. "This bad thing."

I grabbed her wrist and then a silver light filled the room; the green one gone. I tried to look and see where it was coming from and then I slowly, nervously glanced up.

A picture of an owl hovered above my head. Its magnificent wings were out stretched; and it was holding an olive branch in one of its talons. I had been claimed by Athena.

Annabeth looked ready to scream. "Three claiming's in less than an hour that's impossible! And another child of the sea god! Holy Hera! When Percy gets back."

Her face became dark. She then knelt down and said: "All hail Miranda Cloud daughter of Poseidon, god of the sea, the earth shaker and lord of waves. All hail Bella Little Daughter of Athena, Goddess of wisdom; lady battle." She paused for a second.

"And my sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**Amber: Hi! I had totally forgot to do the disclamer in the last chap so aplogizes,**

**Bella: Or maybe you were just too lazy.**

**Amber: HEY! It's only my first fanfic! **

**Bella: Whatever she doesn't own PJO all credit goes to Rick Riordan**

"So what you are telling me Annabeth, is that there is ,yet again, _another _child of the big three?"

She nodded. "Miranda Cloud is a daughter of Poseidon," She said half glaring at Miranda.

Chiron sighed and rubbed his face tiringly.

"At least _my_ father had the right sense to not have a child of the big three twice!" Mr.D said half glancing up from a pile of poker cards. I take back about what I said about Mr. D being one of my favorite characters...THIS GUY SUCKED!

As soon as Miranda and I had been claimed, Annabeth had dropped the others to the Hermes cabin and pratically dragged Miranda and I to the Big House by our ears! Good old "sisterly love", as I always say.

Chiron merely snatched a paper and scribbled something on it; then a nearby owl came and held out t's leg.

"Erm," I said smirking a little, "Don't they use owls in Harry Potter?"

Chiron just shrugged. "I don't have any drachumas on me now," and he sent the owl outside.

"But how will it reah the 600th floor of the Empire state buliding?" Miranda asked.

"I havn't got the slightest idea, now Annabeth take Miranda to cabin three, her fate will be decided later," Chiron said. Miranda gulped.

Annabeth and I walked Miranda to the cabin area, which I totally LOVED!

I recongnized the silver cabin of Artemis and the gold of Apollo; and I saw a huge one, covered in plants. Two looked like huge banks, except one had lightning marks on the door and the other pecock feathers. I did an intake of breath when we entered the cabin with a 3 on it. Despite the dirty clothes on the floor it all looked so beautiful. Bronze hippocami hung from the ceiling and there was a clear view of the lake.

Miranda made an attempt to make herself comfortable, and failed to when she sat on a half eaten sandwich.

"When that boy gets here I'm giving him some rules," she said angrily wiping stale mayo off her pants.

Annabeth chuckled slightly and we gave Miranda some peace.

Annabeth and I walked in silence, "where to next?" I asked her.

"Thought you might want to see our mothers cabin," She siad merely.

We approached a wooden cabin with a owl on the door it looked ordinary on the outside, but when Annabeth opened the door it was toatally different.

Bunk beds were pushed against the wall like, 'Sleep? Pfft, as if!', and hundreds of books covered every inch of the room! MY KIND OF PLACE! There were maps and SMART boards included, and battle scrolls, and weapons, and, and, and STUFF!

I gasped and went totally ADHD on Annabeth until she started laughing. I looked down at my shoes embarressed.

"So, I'm guessing you like the cabin?" She asked.

I nodded eagerly, "It's even better when I'm actally here and not reading about it!" I said grinning.

"It took a lot of convincing to get Percy to talk to this Rick Riordan guy but now Percy trusts him enough," She said recalling a memory. I smiled, I had a feeling we were going to get along fine.

"ANNABETH!" A voice said.

In came in a tall, tan, teenager with black hair with a gray streak, and sea green eyes.

Percy Jackson had come at last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amber: Sorry bout the cliffe!**

**Percy: You're not sorry you were bragging about it all day!**

**Amber: *Blushes* So?**

**Percy: HA! Your not denying! TAKE THAT! *Silence* She doesn't own me.**

Percy Jackson entered the room. Annabeth ran forward and hugges him, and he clutched her back. I just stood there gaping at the two of them...PERCY JACKSON WAS IN THE ROOM!

Percy saw me staring and blushed. "Um, Annabeth who's your friend?" He said shyly.

"This is my new sister Bella Little," She said, while Percy and I shook hands.

"WOW! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you I-I Mean, WOW!" I exclaimed, brushing a strand of my brown hair behind my hair.

He chuckled. "It took me a lot of convincing to sit down and talk to him..." He said and noticed Annabeth's smirk. "Shut it," He said playfully.

Annabeth snickered and then realized something, she gasped, and cried out "PERCY! We need to get to the big house now!"

"Why? I just got back," He said confused.

"You have a sister," She said smiply. Percy staggered backward and landed on one of the bunk beds. As soon as he sat down one of the beds started balring an alarm.

"ALERT, ALERT! UNWELCOME BUTT ON BED, PLEASE STEP AWAY FROM THE AWESOME MALCOM'S BED OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENES!"

Percy jumped up scowling but then looked at Annabeth all serious like, like 'is it true?' She nodded. Percy ran out of the cabin.

Annabeth sighed, "This will be a cabin leaders meeting so I'll have to leave you here. Why don't you clean yourself up before the campfire?" She said eyeing my hair full of dry hellhound slobber.

I nodded gratefully and ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I got out I saw Annabeth had laid out some new clothes for me. I pulled on the jeanshorts, black convers, and orange t-shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror and scowled.

I hated the way I looked. My snow white skin complexion doted with frekles and dimples included. I had full pink lips and high cheekbones, and my eyes with there long lashes ALWAYS, changed color. They were sometimes a stormy gray, icy blue, or sea-green, it switched at random from those three colors. I had wavy dark brown hair that reasted on my shoulders. Like I said I hated my apperence.

I was tall and slim and flexible. Yet I looked like Snow White, who I aboslutly hated, her singing ANNOYED ME!

I tied my hair in a pony and grabbed melody out of my othere pocket.

I then headed to dinner wondering about tonights events.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amber: Hey guys! About my updating shedule it'll be pretty random, I'll try to update at least everyday and if not everyday then as much as I can in a week.**

**Danny Phantom: Yeah you should see her backpack! *stares at bulging backpack with papers poking out* I can even do a better job at being organized.**

**Amber: *Glares and takes out Fenton Thermos***

**Danny: NO! *Gets sucked into thermos***

**Amber: NOW ON WITH THE STORY! Oh, and I don't own PJO.**

**Muses: *Shrink into corner as Amber types angrily***

The moment I sat at my cabins table I realized how hungry I am...did I mention I was a sugar addict? Must be my ADHD side. I saw BBQ, Pizza, Salads, but unfortunatly not enough sugar for a sugar high.

I sighed in defeat and settled for a plate of pizza. I then noticed a goblet, next to my plate. I saw other campers grabbeing it and calling out a random name of a drink. Oh wait a sec!

grabbed my goblet and spoke the name of my favorite soda, "Dr. Pepper!", and instantly the soda was filled in my cup, as if someone invisible had poured something in it. I peered over my shoulder as if a ghost had been here, but shrugged instead and took a sip.

Damn, even less sugar!

I sat next to my so called siblings...I looked NOTHING like them. Most of them were tall (Check), muscular (Check), Skinny (Check), and had-blond-curly-hair-and-gray-stormy-eyes-and-a-extreme-poker-face! (Uhh...not check!)

After dinner we went to this huge amphrtheater(sp?) where we sang songs. A camp fire stood in the middle and how big it was determined on the campers mood. The Apollo cabin sang most of the songs and I drummed my fingers imapstiently. Back home, I played the guitar and sang ALL the time. I was half tempted to kick an Apollo kid and steal his guitar and start a new song...but I wasn't that evil.

So I just sang along with everyone else and had a good time. The songs were pretty strange, they were normal mondorn day songs that had a greek Mythology twist to them. When "Moves Like Midas," Came in I was forcibly reminded of a Youtube Parody called Moves Like Jabba; and started to laugh.

It was then after the sing along time when Chiron and Mr. D started their announcments.

"HEROS! First things first, as you know we have a Capture the Flag game tommorow," Chiron announced. A big, burly group of unpleasent looking kids cheered. One girl raised a spear and grinned at the thought.

"May I remind you that there is not to be _any _killing or maiming, in anyway." The group of burly kids went "AHHH!", as if they were dissapoitned. I gulped.

"Fart arrows are now henceforthed banned," a group of archers groaned.

"Oh, don't be such a big group of toddlers," Mr. D muttered. Not taking his eyes off his magiazine, flicking the page idly.

"We also have some new campers," Chiron announced trying to change the subject. His eyes darted to each of us.

"They undetermines: Hannah Smith, Alexa Morgan, Erin Glint, Victoria Green, and Isabelle McKinnon. Three have been claimed already," He continued.

The campers watched him eagerly.

"Sam Robinson daughter of Aphroditie, as some of you know," The campers eyes darted to Sam.

"Bella Little was claimed privatly by Athena," I blushed at the campers stares.

Chrion paused and then spoke again, "Miranda Cloud, Daughter of...Posiedon," He finally said, his eyes darting to a pale Miranda.

The effect was spontanious.

Everyone gasped and whispered to each other, pointing and glaring at Miranda, the campfire glowed purple and grew to the Campers excitment.

"QUIET!" Mr. D shouted.

Everyone stopped and stared.

"Has anyone seen my portable Pac-Man game?" He asked.

I mentally face palmed myself.

Percy groaned and actually did face palm himself.

Seaweed Brain...


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as I fell asleep I had a weird dream...

I was walking down a long, widing road, at Twilight...ok! Deja'vu? Well, yeah I was walking down this road when I saw this guy place what looked like a baby in a cardboard box, down into a river. I wanted to march right up to that guy, smack him, and report him for child abuse but my feet wouln't move.

I felt helpless as I heard the babies crying fade. The man turned and diassapeered in a loud CRACK!

My dream changed...

Now I heard a woaman's voice, and her face was hidden under a hood.

"Is the time starting?" She asked.

"Yes mistress," A man who looked strangly like Tim Tebo said, bowing slightly.

The woman smiled. "Soon I shall meet my destiny and destroy the little weakling...but It'll have to wait until after the war. When those foolish little heros stop the titan and the Giant and she starts her true education. Yes...but we shall prepare for her time; do you agree?"

"Yes, my mistress,"

"Good, good," She smirked.

XxX

I woke up to hear the Athena cabin up and and about. 'Ah, great morning people,' I thought grumpily. I yawned and stretched and climbed out of bed. I was wearing yet _another _pair of barrowed clothes from Annabeth. She had lent me some PJ's to wear. I just climbed back into the clothes I wore last night since they were clean and tried to shake myself out of my zombie like appearence.

"Hey you're awake," Annabeth said grinning. She threw me a heavy set of greek armour that knocked the wind out of me. I tried to strap it on but after an epic failure she helped me.

She then handed me a helmet that had a red plume on it, so I put it on feeling aboslutly rediculous.

After a quick breakfast I bumped into Sam, also decked out in Armor.

"Hey," She said grinning.

"How's life in the barbie cabin?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She stuck her tongue out at me but grinned. "It's abosultly AWESOME!" She went off about make-up, and clothes, and Leo from Titanic (The room was full of that movies posters), but really all I heard was:

"Wha, wha, wha, blah, blah, blah,"

Then something slammed into me and I looked grudgingly at Alexa. For someone so small she could still pack a punch. "What was that for?" I asked her.

"For being taller than me," She said simply fixing her blue helmet.

Sam shivered. "I just hope we don't get killed or maimed on our first day," Sam said.

"What would make you think of that?" I asked.

Alexa pointed at a blood red cabin where all the burly kids were.

The were stabbing, slashing, and cutting off heads of stuffed dummies. They looked as though they spending a night locked up in Disney World. They threw maces acroos the floor and were climbing gracefully out of barbed wire.

I saw a picture of Percy pinned to the door of the cabin; his picture had been stabbed and drawn on. I had a feeling that if that were the real Percy he wouldn't be smiling.

I then saw a painting that siad: WE LOVE KILLING NEW CAMPERS, and had HOME SWEET HOME written on the bottom.

I gulped.

Well this was definatly going to ebe interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Amber: Hey I updated three times today! I'm so proud!**

**Muses: *applause***

**Amber: Thank you, thank you! I don't own PJO!**

"BEGIN!" Chiron's voice yelled. I yelped and ran toward enemy territory along side, Miranda, and Erin. We were running behind Annabeth and Silena, in our very first game of capture the flag. This was partiuarly important for Miranda because it determined her fate. If she failed well, you get the picture. Erin had decided to tag along because she coudn't stand the Stoll brothers and their pranking. I thought they were brilliant but then again she was Erin.

"What are we doing?" Erin asked. She was on the other team but Erin wasn't very competitive.

"Leading Bekondorf and Percy into a trap!" Silena said brightly.

"Oh, my gods they are so stupid. We told them to not go a certain way and they go anyway thinking that we were actually telling the truth! Now we're going to go capture them and lead them to the prison!"

"What?" Erin asked confused.

"Just go with it!" Miranda yelled. We ran in the forest with battled raging on around us. I heard swords clatter and heard shouts of pain around me. I once tought I heard an explosion!

"Wait here," Annabeth said to Silena, Miranda, and Erin. Silena turned toward us and studied our appearences.

"Miranda, Bella, Erin want me to give you guys a make over?"

"YES!"

"NO!"

IS THIS REALLY THE TIME?"

We all stared at each other

Then all of a sudden Annabeth came dragging Percy by the arm.

"Annabeth I'm serious!"

"Serious about what?" Miranda asked. (Zeus himself made her red team because he wanted to test her)

Percy looked at us desparatly.

"Bekondorf has been kidnapped by greek monsters!"

"Charlie?" Silena asked nervously. She looked anxious and sounded as if she was going to faint. EVERYONE at camp knew she and Bekondorf liked each other.

"HUGE! Ant monsters!"

Annabeth didn't relax.

"How do we know your not lying?"

"ANNABETH DO YOU REALLY THINK HE WOULD BE JOKING ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS?" I screamed.

Silena, Percy, and Annabeth gaped at me.

No one talked back to Annabeth. Period.

Annabeth lowered her bronze knife.

"Lead the way," She said glaring.


	7. Chapter 7

**Amber: Hey guys I may not be able to update a lot today so this may be the only chapter you get, but if I'm lucky you'll get more! Before I start the story I want to tell everyone to check out a cool story called "New Allies", which is a really cool read. I love that authors stories so CHECK THEM OUT!**

**Sadie: Your not cool unless you check them out! And she also wants to you check out "This Means War" By Brahian which is also a cool read.**

**Carter: Basically everything that's on her favorite story list!**

**Amber: Thanks guys and congrats on the SS! I don't own-a-PJO-a!**

"See?"

We stared in amzement at the giant ant hill in front of us. We were doing the classic "hiding in a shrub" act, and were watching hill fearfully. I almost let out a scream when I saw a huge, red, fireant, with gleaming black eyes. It's mandibles looked as thought it could chew my face off.

"Myrmekes," Annabeth whispered.

Miranda stiffled her laughs. Annabeth looked at Miranda raising an eyeborw.

"What?" She asked.

Miranda grinned. "well, the names just funny that's all."

"That is not funny, it's "Ant" in Greek."

"No way dude, it's halarious, I mean why would they name a ant something that sound like it could belong to a plush doll brand?"

"IT DOES NOT SOUND LIKE IT BELONGS TO A STUFFED ANIMAL AS A NAME!"

"It does, Beth, I mean why not just name the Myrmeke: Enormous, red ant, that will chew your face off, if you get to close? Think about it,"

Erin and I face palmed ourselves.

Percy looked as though he was in deep thought. "You know she does have a point,"

"Seaweed Brain," Erin muttered.

"CHARLIE?" Silena said gragging us out of our conversation. We directed out attention back to the Anthill. The strange thing was, the hill was covered in gold.

"My presious," Erin drooled. I smacked her upside the head to bring her back to reality.

Percy then pointed Annabeth to something; a giant bronze, metal, dragon's head. "Beckondorf wanted too go get it and save it from the ants. Maybe the thing that got him here, could be his ticket out of here."

I shuddered. I HATED MECHANICS. I was good at coming up with ideas, but after a near death expierience with a chainsaw (Don't ask) I stayed away. Annbeth nodded and together we all leapt out of out shrub and charged towards the head.

Mistake number one.

Two ants, who had been trying to get a golden toilet into their hill, turned and changed direction toward us. I spun on the spot and took out melody.

When my sword clashed with the ant's pincers, Tayor Swifts "Haunted" played.

'Okay then,' I thought trying not to laugh. "YOU GUYS GET THE HEAD I'LL CATCH UP!" I called to them.

They all nodded and started pushing the head.

I flipped backwards, thanks to some expierience I had with gymnastics and dance. I looked up and saw the ants glaring and scuttling over to me.

"Have you guys ever seen the "Ant Bully?"

They charged.

I ran forward and managed to cut off one of the ant's heads. "HA! TAKE THAT!"

I had totally forgot about the other ant. He tried to take a bite out of my thigh, but I managed to roll sidways; but he grazed my leg. I gasped in pain and felt some of the ant's venom on the surface of my leg. It was burning my skin and I began to feel sick as I smelled burning flesh. Gritting my teeth in pain I tried to charge at the ant but I couldn't get up.

The ant charged at me and I gasped in pain, and fear.

The ant's pincers came closer and closer to my face, and I held in my scream as it put it's ugly face close to mine.

'YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!' A voice in my head said. 'No really?' I thought back. 'THE SWORD!'

I blinked and scooted backward as the ant came closer. 'Gods of Olymopus I'm stupid," I thought.

The ant lunged forward and I picked my sword up and when the ant was in mid air, I stabbed it in it's underbelly.

It's dead shell fell ontop of me. I tried to hold in my scream as it's pincers brushed against my sheek, and cut it a little. I pulled my sword out of it's stomach and threw it's body to the side. I threw up, right away after I pushed it away.

My adreanaline helped my regain my footing a littled and I limped toward the forest, clutching my sword and chest. I called around for anyone, but knew it was useless, we were far away from the game at camp.

"A-anabeth," I croaked.

"Pe-per-cy,"

"Mi-r-mir,"

"E-in,"

I collapsed on my knees and cried. I was pathetic. Then out of nowhere I heard a voice say, "Bella?"

I looked up and saw the person, whose name I hadn't called.

"Sil?" I asked.

Then I fell forward and blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Amber: Hey guys thanks for such a awesome first week on FanFiction! I already got at least 16 reviews, or more if I havn't checked. I was extremely nervous about this story and you guys made my week! This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Harry: DanPhantomsapprentice**

**Percy: Brahian**

**Anubis: Britany Sue98**

**Katniss: and last but not least... Rose Hunter.**

**Amber: Cheers guys! You all are such great writers and I'm glad you think I am too!**

**Percy: She don't own me.**

"Bella?" A anxious voice asked. I groggly opened my eyes, to find Annabeth kneeled next to me. I tried to sit up but I felt a woosh of pain in my leg, and got a wave of nausia.

"Slow," She said putting a hand on my chest and pushing me down. I blinked several times and saw that Percy, Silena, Miranda, and Erin were also watching me.

"W-wha-what happened?" I croaked. Biting my lip in the effort, I sat up and almost groaned in the intense pain. I looked down and saw my leg was wrapped in a jean material, that looked as though it may have been ripped off. I flicked my eyes to Percy's jeans and saw one of the legs had been torn off.

Undernormal circamstances I would have laughed but I was in too much pain.

"Silena found you about to feint right in front of where we were buliding ole rusty over here," Erin answered. Twirling her blond on her finger.

"You were attacked, remember? When I found you, you're leg was alo bloody, and we could see your leg bones, and..." She didn't finish and shuddered.

Annabetth handed me a small tablet and told me to eat it. As soon as I did a wonderful, delisious, happy feeling washed into me. The tablet tasted like Panera's brownies with choclate icing, that I would have to waork out for everytime I ate them. I would get one for good grades, or after dance and guitar rectals. THEY WERE GOOOOODDDDD!

"Ambrosia?" I asked.

Miranda answered, "Ya think?"

"Well, sorry," I said feelingg stupid. The pain in my leg vanished and I slowly stood up, leaning on Percy and Silena. It was then I noticed the bronze dragon.

"Uhh, how long was I out?" I asked them, because the last time I remembered they had been rolling a giant bronze brick head. It was now connected to a body and now that I saw it up close, I saw it had ruby eyes.

" A while but not enough time to delay us," Annabeth answered. I nodded and took a few steady steps, to make sure that my footing was alright. When I found out I was a-ok I walked up to the Dragon, and touched it's forehead.

"How do wake it up?" I asked.

"I think you got to twist the eyes," Annabeth said. Percy and Miranda nodded in agreement.

"I'd wake up if somebody twisted my eyeballs," They both said shrugging. They looked at each other confused and then just started whistling, looking in the opposite direction.

"Two. Seaweed. Brains." Erin said, her eyes widening.

Annabeth walked forward and twisted the eyeballs. As soon as she steeped back I saw the ruby eyes glow red. The dragon came to life and with a mighty roar, it raised it's head.

CREEK. It made that sound when it cocked it's head at us. We all stepped back nervously. The dragon stared at as and opened it's mouth, showing all it's spinning, sharp teeth. "ROAR!" It bellowed and charged toward us.

"WAIT!" Silena said. "CHARLIE! WE NEED YOU TO HELP US! HE'S A SON OF HEAPHESTUS!"

The Dragon stopped. It cocked it's head with a CREEK, at the name Heaphestus.

"It's a blessing right? Heaphestus is the god of blacksmiths?" Erin asked.

Miranda nodded. She then spoke to the dragon as if it were a puppy dog. "Y wanna save daddy's boy? DO YA?"

The dragon rolled on it's back and Miranda raced forward and rubbed it's metal belly. "THAT'S A GOOD BOY!"

Percy, Annabeth, Silena, Erin, and I were staring at her with our mouths open. "Okay," Erin said raising her eyebrow. "maybe as long as she treats it like an overgrown metal mutt we're fine?"

"Duh," I said grinning. "It's not like it's going to like betray us and try to bite our heads, off right?"

We all nodded in agreement and Annabeth raised her bronze knife, "For Heasphestus!" She said.

And together we all rode on the dragon, riding back to the ant hill. Well, right after the dragon relieved it's self.

**Hey I want to have a little contest... who thinks they know whose Erin's godly parent? Write what you think in your review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Amber: Ok I have some things to set straight. I messed up in chapter one, Bella and her friends did originally go to a junior high but I changed it to them being high school freshman. Bella is fifteen and almost sixteen while all her other friends are fifteen. Bella had a late birthday which makes her the oldest out of her friends. She is a few weeks younger than Percy ( her birthdays in september), and a few months older than Annabeth.**

**Percy: Someone messed up bad!**

**Amber: *Glares***

**Max: *Shivers* QUIT THAT!**

**Amber: Whatever and for the contest Im running (Who do you think Erin's parent is?) I've had three guesses but there all WRONG! **

**Hint: It's not Demeter, Ares, or Hades. ON WITH THE GAMES!**

**Katniss: *Crahes through window, brushes glass off herself and points her bow at Danny* What'd I miss?**

**Amber: *sigh***

**Danny: *Turns intangible* She doesn't own PJO**

"CHARGE!"

The dragon roared and ran toward the hill. Ants tried to desparatly destroy the dragon but failed...epically. More and more ants crawled from the hill but the Dragon was to freaking amazing! He roared fire and the ants went, bye-bye.

"Now, while the ants are focused on the dragon!" Togehther we all slid off the dragon and ran into the hill. I know, I know.

SUCICIDE MAYBE?

As soon as we entered the hill I gagged.

Somethig died, was digested, eaten again, thrown up, buried in garbage, and smelled like an overdose of purfume that smelled like tear gas.

In other words...IT REEKED! Percy's sword gave us light and we made our way past tunnes, and pathways, and holes, so yeah. It was pretty much a maze.

"Percy, look!" I heard Annabeth say. We directed our attention to a room filled with crap and gold. Ok, there wasn't really crap, but egg sacks where future baby ant killers slept. Gold littered the ground, crowns, jewels, bonze weapons, a GOLD BATHTUB!

"IT'S MINE! MINE!" Erin yelled. Miranda grabbed the back of her neck and kept her still. Miranda raised one hand and smacked her cheek.

Erin shook her head, "I needed that," she said.

"It doesn't matter we need to find Charlie!" Silena said tunring her back on the gold room. So on we went.

About five minutes later we entered the worst smelling room yet. I was going to spray Ferbreeze all over myself when we got back to camp.

In the middle of all the crap in the room there sat Beckondorf, looking as though he was either in pain or really constipated.

"CHARLIE!" Silena ran forward and hugged him. She tried to help him up but he wouldn't budge.

"Thank the gods! M-My legs-there paralyzed!"

"It'll wear off," Annabeth said coming over. "But we need to get you out of here, Percy, Miranda help him."

The two seaweed brains helped Beckondorf up and he leaned heavily on them.

XxX

The dragon wasn't having fun. The ants had finally adapted and were chewing Fido-er, I mean the dragon to bits. It was shaking off the Myrmekes off it's back.

"NO!" Erin tried to run forward and save the dragon but Percy grabbed her arm.

"We can't just let it die!" she yelled.

"Guys, i have and idea but get ready to run," Beckondorf said. He took a breath and said "DRAGON! EMERGENCY DEFENSE ATTACK BETA!" Electricity zapped along the dragons body, and Erin froze watching it. She stood still compeltely just watching the sparks.

Ants were flown off the Dragon and the dragon faced us.

"Now get ready to run," Beckondorf said.

The dragon charged at us.

uh-oh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Amber: Today marks the end of my first week on Fanfiction, and the start of my second! Thanks, you guys you all have been so supportive and I'm glad to have you guys as reviewers and readers! Thanks again to BritanySue98, Brahian, DanPhantomsapprentice, and Rose Hunter! I couldn't have done without you guys!**

**Percy: And the winner of the competiton is...Brahian! He got the right god, whose Erin's parent! It will be reaveled in the story in later chapters!**

**Thor: She does not own PJO**

**Black Widow: Because she is not Rick Riordan**

**Captain America: So please read the story.**

**Hawk-eye: And remember to see the Avengers this weekend!**

**Iron Man: Because I'm awesome!**

**Hulk: HULK SMASH!**

You know that feeling, where you think nothing else could go possibly wrong? I don't have that feeling. Especially when a huge, fire-breathing, metal, killer dragon, is trying to eat you alive!

So I'll try to bring this to you delicatly. I'm running for my life.

"!"

That was our situation, as we leapt through the forest. Beckondorf was walking again (Big surprise) and was holding Silena's hand as they were running. Miranda, and Erin were ahead of me, with Percy and Annabeth in the rear. A few times I could feel heat searing my my back as I felt the dragon't fire blow behind me. I looked back a couple times to make sure Annabeth and Percy weren't a pile of ashes.

Then Beckondorf and Silena both tripped over a rouge vine, and one by one we all toppled over each other and crashed into a bush.

"OW!"

"AGh!"

"CRAP!"

"MAH AH AH!"

"WAIT! Stay quiet!"

I shut up and felt my heart pound in my chest. In front of our hiding place I could hear the dragon's footsteps.

THUMP.

Ba-bump, ba-bump.

THUMP.

Ba-bump, ba-bump.

Finally I heard the Dragon take a breath through it's nose and walk away. I heard Percy take out his sword, and the bronze glow gave us light.

"We need to stop it!" Erin hissed.

"I got an idea, but I need some people to distract it," Beckondorf said.

"Done and done!" Erin, Miranda, and I said at the same time. Percy nodded too.

"Ok, heres the plan..."

XxX

We charged outside and ran into the forest. "HEY LIZARD BREATH YOU HERE?" Miranda shouted. A roar answered.

The dragon came charging and at that same moment Beckondorf leapt off his hiding place and flew onto the dragon's back. Annabeth and Silena charged at the Dragon, and Percy, Erin, Miranda, and I brought out our weapons and joined the fight.

"YAAAHHHH!" percy charged and cut off the dragon's toe.

"FOR ANY KIND OF ATTACK AND YOU CUT OFF IT'S TOE!" Erin screamed, ducking for cover from the white hot flames.

"Sorry?" Percy asked, while Miranda face palmed herself. The dragons ruby eyes glinted in my direction, partly because the Pirates of the Carabbeian theme song was playing. The dragon chraged at me. 'C'mon," I thought. 'Just a little closer.'

Then I felt something slam into me and I landed hard on my injured leg. Groaning in pain I rolled over in pain and saw Percy was the one who knocked me over.

"WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING?" I schreeched.

"ONE SECOND!" He said, his soot covered face not taking it's eyes off the dragon.

"PERCY!" Annabeth said looking desparate.

"HOLD ON!" Percy said, looking at the dragon that was just inches from his face. Then all of a sudden the dragon's eyes dimmed and fell forward. Percy watched in facination as Beckondorf rolled off the dragon's back, looking exhausted yet pleased.

"CHARLIE!" Silena ran forward and tackled Beckondorf with a bone crushing hug. I smiled at the sight of them. I directed my eyes toward Percy and Annabeth and almost laughed at them.

Annabeth strode forward, an angry expression on her face. She stood in front of Percy, her arms crossed. Then she punched his shoulder.

"OW! Annabeth wha-?" But he didin't finish his sentence. She tackled him into a hug.

"Awwww," Erin cooed, while Miranda pretended to gag. The two came over and helped me up. Pain shooted up my leg again, and I gritted my teeth.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Let's head back to camp," Annabeth said. And that's what we did.

XxX

As soon as we headed back to camp some of my siblings from the Athena cabin, came up to me and Annabeth.

"Where have you two been? The games still on!"

Annabeth and I exchanged looks. "Really?"

They rolled their eyes and laughed. "Bring the prisoners to the jail and let's fight again!"

Annabeth grinned, pointed her knife a Percy's chest. "You heard him," She said smugly.

Percy's green eyes widened. "Y-y-you little," All us girls laughed and we shoved Percy and Beckondorf into the jail. Then Silena, Annabeth, Miranda, and I faced Erin.

"We'll give you a five minute headstart." She grinned gratfully and ran towards the action of the game. I grimanced in pain as my leg burned.

"Why don't you go see Chiron?" Annabeth said reading my expression. I nodded and Silena walked me to the big house.

When we arrived, Chrion immeadiatly ordered me to lay on the beds and he'll look at it. Silena stayed in the room with me.

After that anual akward silence I spoke up, "Thanks," I said.

She looked at me alarmed. "what for?"

"For getting me to the others, maybe you Aphroditie girls, aren't so bad after all," I said smiling weakly. She grinned and stuck out her hand.

"Friend?" She said.

"You bet," I said, shaking her head. Then Chrion came around the corner and gently unwrapped the torn peice of Percy's jeans off my thigh. The moment I saw it I felt like I was going to throw up.

It was bright red, and shiny. The cut was deep and had fresh and crusted blood surrounding it. A lot of skin had been burned. I can't imagine what it looked like before Annabeth saw it.

Chiron took some water and put it on the cut. I gripped Silena's hand, because the pain was almost unbearable. He put his hand on my wound and I almost punched him right there. By reflex, of course.

Then he said a little prayer and I watched in wonder as the cut closed, and the skin turned pink. He then applied a small amount of nectar on it, and the pain vanished. He got out bandages and started wrapping it.

"You are very lucky that the Myrmeke only grazed your skin, it would have been worse if it was a direct hit."

I looked at him shocked, we hadn't even mentioned the Myrmekes. He chuckled at my expression.

The crazy pony guy knew everything!

"Don't stay on that leg too long, it needs time to heal." He ran into the back room and handed me a pair of crutches. Silena helped me on them, so I could regain my balance.

"I suggest you two join everyone at the beach, the fireworks should be starting soon." He said with a twinkle in his eye. On our way out, I asked Silena what he ment.

"Oh! The fireworks on the beach is something we do right before the end of camp!"

I had totally forgotten it was August. I smiled at my surroundings. I don't think I was going back to shcool for my softmore year. But that desicion was for another time. I hobbled my way to the beach, once again wondering about tonights events.


	11. Chapter 11

**Amber: Hey guys just wanted to let you know that the contest for guessing who Erin's parent is, is over.**

**Harry: THE WINNER IS BRAHIAN!**

**Percy: She don't own me.**

**Annabeth: Plus she's a girl so that would make it impossible for her to be Rick Riordan. And she is also not Taylor Swift 'cause she's not a blond.**

I hobbled my way on the beach, where there, once again, was a huge campfire. Teenagers in orange t-shirts were dancing and pointing at the sky. When I looked up I saw fireworks in different shapes and colors, moving in the sky.

I saw that one painter who painted the Mona Lisa, Ameilia Earheart flying in her plane, Abe Lincoln signing a document, and Tom Cruise climbing that huge building from that Mission Impossible movie. I smiled and saw my fimiliar group of friends, swinging my cruches forward I made my way toward them. Hannah, Isabelle, Victoria, Sam, Miranda, Erin, and Alexa. The moment they saw me, they grinned and told me some news: Hannah had been claimed by Demeter, and Isabelle by Hermes.

"That's great guys!" I said half-hugging them. I looked at Erin, Alexa, and Victoria; they just shook their heads sadly. "You'll get claimed, you'll just need to wait a while." O told them. Then all of a sudden a voice said, "Now it's time for our anual contest! Whoever beats the Apollo cabin at playing a song, and singing will earn it's cabin a whole month of no chores, next summer!" My eyes widened.

"I'LL DO IT!" I yelled, and hobbled over. I heard people laugh, like people would believe a daughter of Athena could sing and play guitar! When pigs fly!

Well, looks like swine can soar.

I was handed a guitar by a snickering Apollo kid, and a few campers helped me sit down on a boulder. I smiled at the feel of the guitar pick.

"What song?" I asked the crowd. Annabeth spoke up: "What was that song your sword was playing when you left us to fight the Myrmekes?"

I grinned. _Haunted_.

"_You and I have walked a fragile line, I have known it all this time, but I'd never thought I'd live to see it break._

_It's getting too dark, and all so quiet, I can't trust anything now, and it's coming over you like it's a big mistake. Instead._

_Oh, I'm holding my breath, won't lose you again, something made your eyes go cold! _

_C'mon, c'mon don't leave me like this! I thought I had you figured out! Somethings gone terriably wrong, your all I ever wanted!_

_C'mon, c'mon don't leave me like this! I thought I had you figured out! Can't breathe whenever you're gone, I can't go back I'm haunted!_

_Stood there and watched you walk away, from everything we had. But I still mean every word I say to you._

_He would try to take away my pain, and he might just make me smile._

_But the whole time I was wishing it was you instead._

_Oh, holding my breath, won't see you again, something keeps me holding on to nothing!_

_C'mon, c'mon don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out!_

_Somethings gone terriably wrong your all I wanted! C'mon, c'mon don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out! Can't breahe whenever your gone, Ican't go back I'm haunted!_

_I know-ow-ow!_

_I know-ow-ow!_

_I just know-ow-ow!_

_You're not gone, you can't be gone, NO!_

_C'mon, c'mon don't leave me like this! I thought I had you figured out! Something's gone terriably wrong, your all I wanted! C'mon c'mon, don't leave me like this! I thought I had you figured out! Can't breathe whenever your gone, I can't go back I'm haunted!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_You and I walk a fragile line! I've known it all this time! Never thought I'd live to see it break..._

_Never thought I'd see it._

I finished my strumming and frowned at the silence. When I looked up, I saw everyone had their jaws dropped to the floor. Percy looked as though it was gonna fall off. Only Annabeth, Silena, and my homies looked unsurpirsed.

"Your voice sounded like a singers," Annabeth admited. Then slowly an applause started, it came from Annabeth first; then Silena, my friends, Beckondorf, Percy, and then the whole camp. Even the Apollo cabin cheered.

"Any more competitors?" I asked.

None came forward. I laughed, then made a face as a bunch of nature spirits put a laural 'round my head. My cabin mates picked me up cheering, and carried me all the way to out cabin!

I took quick shower, (One needs one after fighting giant ants, and bronze dragons) and hopped into bed. I fell asleep smiling.

In my dream I woke up in a large, room like a palace.

"Isabella," A voice said. I flinched, when the voice said my real name. I turned around and saw a tall twenty foot woman, with dark hair like mine, it was even in the same style!

Her head shape was like the one that i had too! Same lips and nose.

The differences: No freckles, no pale skin, no long lashes, no color changing eyes.

She looked at me with a smile, but stern look in her eyes.

"Mom?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Yes, Isabella," Athena said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Amber: sorry 'bout the cliffe, I hate them too!**

**Harry: Suuuurrre you do?**

**Amber: What?**

**Katniss: *sigh* she doesn't own PJO**

"Mom?" I asked my eyes widening.

"Yes, Isabella," Athena said. "Come forward," she said motioning me over to her.

I slowly stepped forward, scared of being blasted to bits by my own mom. She serveyed me those startling gray eyes.

"Isabella," she said. "You have made me proud, you showed leadership and bravery today saving the Heaphestus boy, and for that you showed me pride in my daughter."

I looked at Athena in shock, and almost gasped when I saw a smile on her face.

"Take this," She said opening her colossal head. Inside was a key, a long bronze chain was in the middle of the ring hole. When I looked closley I saw that on the key's face it was shaped like an owl. Two diamonds sat at where it's eyes should be.

"What is it?" I breathed.

"Something that'll help you in the future, but I'm afraid you'll have to figure that out yourself. My visit is very brief and I promise we can talk more another time, but until then it's time to wake up," She said looking angry with herself.

"But-"" My dream vanished.

Or shifted more like it. I saw the woman in the hood again, and her servant that looked TOO much like Tim Tebo.

"Who shall attck first?" The man asked.

"It shall be Vlad who will take the girl after she goes home after the Titan war, and hopefully that's just what'll take to finish her."

"You are very like your father," The man said, sounding annoyed.

Quicker than a flash of light the woman held a sword at his throat...a golden one.

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO MY IDIOT FATHER! WHO ABANDONED ME WHEN I WAS JUST A MERE BABY! WHO DIDN'T CARE IF I DROWNED OR LIVED!" She said. I noticed ice crawling up the sword blade.

"I-I'm sorry my mistress!" The guy-that-looked-like-Tim-Tebo Yelped.

The woman breathed heavily and then slashed the mans cheek.

"You better choose better words to say to me next time huntsman," She said sinking back into her chair.

"Y-yes Mistress Arum."

My dream faded black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Amber: Hey just got back from seeing the Avengers. One word: EPIC! Best marvel movie ever! Everyone really needs to see it!**

**Hulk: She no own PJO.**

**Amber: Anything else you'd like to say Hulk?**

**Hulk: HULK SMASH! *leaps out onto building and smashes two asgardian soldiers, like paly-doh, leaps onto another building while an explosion blows epically behind him* ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARR!**

**Amber: Nice words of wisdom Hulk! I saw it in the same theater I saw HP7 Part 2; literally I'm not kidding I have that good of a memory; so it meant a lot to me. ON WITH THE STORY!**

"AAHHHHH!" I screamed, sitting boltright in my bed. Then as soon as I sat up, I bonked my head on the bed above me! Stupid bunkbeds...

I took steady breaths and calmed down, putting my face in my hands.

"Bella?" I turned and saw Annabeth looking at me from the oppsite side of the room. Her gray eyes were exactly like Athena's. 'Are you okay?"

I hesitated, and then nodded. "Just a bad dream," I said crossing my fingers behind my back.

She rolled her eyes, "No you're not, c'mon," She got out of bed and put on her Uggs.

"What do you mean?" I asked, putting a shoe on my good leg, and reaching for my crutches.

"Just c'mon," She said. Honestly, it was like _she_ was the older sibling instead of me. I quickly threw on an Aero jacket (once again barrowed), and hobbled after her.

"Where are we going?" I asked her, and she slowed down her pace, allowing me to catch up.

"Flying," She said.

XxX

"Percy!" Annbeth said, banging on his door. A very messy haired, grumpy Percy opened the door. His eyes were half-open, and he needed to shave some of the stubble on his chin. He was just wearing his t-shirt, and boxers printed with sea horses on them. His eyes widened when he saw it was Annabeth, and he turned a shade of scarlet.

"Annabeth!" He snarled, grabbing a pair of pajama pants and blushing feriously. He tried so hard that he lost his balance and fell over his own feet. I looked at him sprwaled on the ground, with his butt in the air, and his pants half way on. His face was schrunched up and when he opened his eyes, he blushed even harder.

Annabeth and I looked at each other wide eyed, and then burst into laughter.

"Wuzzgoinon?" A voice said. Miranda came in her Dr. Who pajamas and when she saw Percy, doulbed up in laughter.

Percy sprang up, and pulled his pants up. He glared at Annabeth, but the glare was honestly not that scary. Figuring out the glare wasn't working he finally spoke:

"What's up Annabeth?" He asked.

Annabeth, clutching her chest said, "Bella here had a bad dream. I was thinking we could do what we did when we had really bad dreams earlier this summer."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't mentioned in your scribes books," She said accusingly.

Now Annabeth and Percy, both were blushing. "That was private," They spoke in unsion and blushed harder.

If more people blushed I think I'm gonna gag. Percy nodded, "Miranda want to come too?" He said to her.

Miranda nodded. So Percy and Annabeth lead us somewhere to the camp, with Miranda and I following.

XxX

"Well, I'm sure you've heard of the famous stables?" percy asked. I gasped at the sight of the Pegasi. They all had elegant wings, and were beautiful in everyway, and I'm rambling now aren't I?

I grinned as I saw a jet-black one in the middle of the stable. I hobbled over and stroked his mane. "Hi blackjack," I said grinning. He shook his head closer to my hand and closed his eyes. I frowned, I was used to Blackjack talking in the books, but since I wasn't a child of Posiedon I couldn't understand him.

Blackjack whinned and I heard Percy shout: "HEY!", while Miranda burst into laughter. I really did not want to know what Blackjack just said, if that caused Miranda to laugh.

"Behave," I told him. He he nuzzled against my hand. Percy came with a straddle and put it on Blackjack. Percy then face me, took my crutches, and made sure I was balanced. "You wanna ride Blackjack?" He asked me. I nodded eagerly. Percy helped me up, and as soon as I was up I paled. It was really high, and I was on a living, breathing creature.

Percy read my expression and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I relaxed, honestly the guy was like my big brother. I saw Miranda on a gray pegasus, which clampored next to me. She looked relaxed and right at home. Then again she rode horses all the time, when she was little and lived in Tennessee.

"Ready?" Annabeth asked us, and we both nodded. Percy whistled through his fingers and the Pegasi flew in the air. I yelped and hung onto Blackjack for dear life.

I felt wind blow in my messy, wavy hair. It felt soothing on my skin and with my eyes closed I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella! You can open your eyes now!" I heard Miranda call behind me. I did as she was told. When I opened my eyes, I gasped. The senery below me was amazing! I could see all of Camp Half-Blood below me. I saw on my left, all of Manhatten where the Empire state building stood proudly. I saw the gorgeous ground zero monumets, everything! Blackjack even flew over Brooklyn! We passed some dumbstruck african american teen, who was coming out of his bedroom and onto a terrace where a brid bath stood. He yelped when he saw us, and said, "HOLY HOURUS! SAAAADDDIIIEEEE!" He said running inside.

Miranda andd I exchanged looks, we kept flying and stayed away from the terrace. I wonder what the mist made him see. Eh, It didn't matter. We flew, and flew, and flew all night. Brooklyn was weird.

When the sun came up we headed back to camp. When we landed I saw Annabeth and Percy grinning madly.

"Enjoy it?" Percy said taking Miranda's hand and helping her down. She nodded and hugged him, grinning.

Annabeth came over and I had a silent conversation with her. She stuck out her hand and helped me down. She grinned, her gray eyes gleaming. 'Have fun?' Her face read. I nodded and grinned. 'You bet!' We hugged and she handed me my crutches.

I hobbled all the way, back to the cabin and layed back down on my bunk. All the other campers were getting ready in the Athena cabin but, I needed five more minutes. Annabeth was right flying heals anything, like bad dreams.

"I have the best sister in the world," I said to myself, smiling.

I competely forgot my dream.

Big mistake.


	14. Chapter 14

**Amber: Hey guys happy Sunday! Enjoy today because tommorows Monday, and I despise Monday's...**

**Harry: I STILL CAN'T BEILEVE THE AVENGERS BEAT MY BOXOFFICE RECORD FOR BEST OPENING MOVIE IN AMERICA!**

**Percy: Dude, you and the Avengers beat me, and they changed the entire plot to my movie, so...I WOULDN'T BE COMPLAINING!**

**Thalia: Boys,**

**Amber: Tell, me about it.**

**Aphroditie: Hello! **

**Amber: LOOK A STUPID VAMPIRE TEENAGE ROMANCE NOVEL!**

**Aphroditie: WHERE? *Runs off***

**Amber: Sucker! *High fives Thalia***

**Piper: *batgalre, Harry's glasses melt***

**Amber: Uh-oh**

"Well, there you go," Chiron said to me. He finally tore off the last bandage, and took away the crutches. I swung my feet off the bed, wincing slightly. I took a few steps, gingerly putting my weight on my leg. When I found eveything was painless, I thanked Chiron and took a walk around camp.

It was hard to beieve it was already a week, since I first arrived here. We all had been sent letters with our names misspelled (On purpose), stating wheter we wanted to stay at Camp year long.

We all had decided to stay year long, so we could get extra training and the fact that we were only here for two weeks. I ran to the cabin and sat on my bed, staring at my mail.

_Dear Ella Middle,_

_ We would like to inform you that it is time for you to decide wether or not you will be staying all year, here at camp. __Please respond within Twenty_

_our hours, or the cleaning Harpies will burn your belongings and eat you alive. _

_Have a nice day!_

_From,_

_Mr.D (Diyonesus)_

So yeah, we had responded right away. I was a little sad that Annabeth wouldn't be staying, but she informed me it was most likely that she would show up after a few months, if things got out of hand. In fact I was watching her pack now. She unclipped the wheels in her suitcase, and stuffed her Yankees hat in her back pocket. She had recieved that for her twelth birthday, a few years back. It had the power to turn her invisble.

She blew her blond curly hair out of her face, and smiled at me. Only me and a few Athena kids were staying. "Hey, don't worry, Camp needs someone here, especially with war on the horizon," She said. I gulped.

I may have forgotten to mention this but the Titans, the parents of the gods, were about to destory Mt. Olympus, New York City, and everything else along with it!

I never imajined that when I picked up the Lightning Theif, that oneday I would play a part. But I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world; I smelled adventure, and I wanted to taste it. I had grown up thinking I was ordinary, that I wasn't special, but now I felt like I had a purpose to live.

Annabeth gave me one last smile and walked out of the cabin. I sighed sadly, and skimmed through Matilida. Back at home I had been bullied. On the very first day of school , I had been shoved into my locker until Sam had come to the rescue. One time after my Volleyball game, some girls hid my clothes while I was taking a shower, so I had to wait in the locker room, wearing nothing but a towel.

Back home, I thought nobody cared about Isabella Abigail Little. Only my friends in reality and books helped me escape the pain. I was not going back to that hellhole.

"BELLA!" A voice called. I turned my head and saw Isabelle grinning widly. I opened the door and let her in.

"What's up?"

"Percy's mom wants to meet us!"

XxX

I gazed in wonder at all the taxi's around us. New York sure was a busy place. Percy knocked on his mom's apartment door, and a woman with a gentle smile let us in. She had tan skin, dark brown hair with gray streaks, and color changing eyes. She smiled when she saw us, "Come in," She said directing us inside. We all sat akwardly in the kitchen; a man with salt and pepper hair sat in the living room. When he saw us he smiled, "Didn't know you had so many girlfriends at your Summer Camp, Percy," he said grinning.

Miranda gaged. "Not girlfriends, sister," She said pointing at herself. "Friends," She said waving her hand in our direction.

Paul's eyes widened. "Sis-?"

"Not mine," Mrs. Jackson said pecking him on the cheek. But neverless she seemed excited about having a step-daughter.

Mrs. Jackson gave us all tacos, with blue shells. I devoured them instantly, MAN THE WOMAN COULD COOK!

I recalled a distant memory of me blowing up my culinary class.

Then in the middle of dinner, Mrs. Jackson cleared her thoat. Hannah smacked Miranda upside the head because she still had been eating, with a crazy look on her face.

"Paul, the reason I called Percy's freinds over here tonight was...we have something to tell you."

Paul raised an eyebrow. "What is it Sally?"

Percy looked ready to blurt it out right there, but instead drummed his fingers on table.

"Do you know of the Greek myths?" Sally said.

Paul nodded.

"Well," Percy said. "Their real," he said with the most serious look on his face.

Well, this is going to be fun.

"Well, look at the time!" Alexa exclaimed looking at her nonexistent watch.

"SIT!" Hannah said pulling her down.


	15. Chapter 15

**Amber: Ugh, hate Mondays; but I LOVE fanfiction!**

**Fred: Dear Amber, fancy a fancie?**

**Amber: What? *takes candy, eats it, and passes put immediatly***

**Fred and George: Now we'll do the disclaimer!**

**Fred: Amber-**

**George: -dear-**

**Fred: -does-**

**george: -not-**

**Fred: -own-**

**george: -P-**

**Fred: -J-**

**George: -O!**

**Fred and George: MISCHEIF MANAGED! *apparates***

11 months later

"SAM, YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD!"

I charged at a giggling Sam, who had decided to give me a make over in my sleep.

Nobody. Touches. The. Face.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Gods of Olympus, why did she have to be so fast! We were like Tom and Jerry for an hour, befor she came to a stop with a "surrender" gesture.

I was so out of breath, by the time I caught up with her. But for the last year and a half we all had been training hard. War was along the horizon, and I've never been as fit as I had been in my whole life.

"Geesh, calm down you look pretty," Sam said, grinning. I only glared at her. Just this once I was going to let her off. JUST THIS ONCE!

It was getting pretty close to summer time, and campers were coming back. Annabeth had come back midway, just like she said but she was upset about something. I didn't know until I read "The Battle of the Labyrinth."

Luke was playing host to Krono's body. I was all like "Whhaaaaaatt?" When I read that part.

Anyways, here I was standing with Sam, after our Tom and Gerry fight.

Sam's expression softened. "Maybe, you know...you should just move on." My heart sunk. I didn't want to talk about him.

Before we could say anthing else, Chiron's voice boomed, "HEROES!"

Sam rolled her eyes, and we both ran forward to the entrance. There stood a blond girl, with a Hunger Games t-shirt on.

Alexa came over and raised an eyebrow. "Who's she?"

Sam shrugged. "Don't know, I wonder who her parent is?"

Alexa's expression darkened. After a year long stay she, Erin, and Victoria still havn't been claimed.

Talk about great parental bonding.

The girl smiled brightly, "I'm new!" She said waving...she had a lint roller in her hand. 'SHERMAN', was written on the lint roller. Alexa was overcome by a fit of giggles.

Chrion spoke up, "Yes, I was just about to say that. Heroes, this is Emily Hunter, please welcome her to our camp, and hopefully she wil be claimed."

I had no idea who Chiron was talking about, there was only fifteen of us at camp.

Emily walked right over to us, and raised an eyebrow. "You guys look a lot like the characters that my friend Amber Tate, is writing about. She posts stories on fanfiction, like me, and you look exactly like-?"

"WHO 'S SHERMAN!" Alexa interupted. **(A/N: Yes, I just broke the fourth wall. It was just so tempting and I fell for it! XD)**

Emily smiled, "Sherman is my lint roller. I bring him to school for no apparent reason!" She said brightly, waning Sherman under our noses.

Alexa smiled. "I like you," She said giggling. Alexa is so easy to make laugh.

Alexa went to go give a tour to Emily.

Sam and I decided to go visit Beckondorf, in the forges. We weren't surprised when we found him pounding on his camo armor, which had been damaged last summer.

He paused for a second, only wiping sweat off his brow. Pretty much everyone was back for camp...except for those who had perished or joined sides with Kronos. Percy was on wait, and everyone was preparing for the brink of war.

"Yo, Beckondorf," Sam said.

Beckondorf looked up and grinned, draping a cold towel over his wrists.

"Hey, guys what's up?"

We shrugged.

"Just basically waiting for all the action to start, whatcha doin?"

"Fixing up some jars of Greek fire," he said gesturing to a glass sphere, full of swirling green flames.

I grimaced. As soon as we received word about the princess andromeda ( a deadly cruise ship, full of monsters. NOT FUN.), Percy and Beckondorf would try to ambush the ship.

"Beckondorf, what's Silena thinking of this?"Sam asked casually. Silena was Sam's favorite sister at camp.

His expression saddened a little.

"She knows I have too," He muttered, his eyes not meeting ours.

"Dude, there could be a chance you won't come back!" I said, surpised.

Beckondorf, returned this metalwork, with as stony expression on his face.

"Nice going Bella." Sam said glaring at me, as we walked out of the forges.

"Well, it's the truth! What's gonna happen to Silena? What about Annabeth? She won't admit it, but I know she's freaking out on the inside! IF PEOPLE LOVE EACH OTHER, THEY DON'T LEAVE EACH OTHER!"

Sam's expression softened.

"Bella-?"

I left her there.


	16. Chapter 16

**Amber: Hey guys SUMMERS ALMOST HERE!**

**Muses: WHOO!**

**Amber: Exactly! Anywho, I don't want to keep ya waiting so I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

I ran storming away from Sam, all the way back to my cabin. I slammed the door behind me, irritating a few other Athena kids trying to read. I jumped onto my bed, fuming. If I had my guitar here I would have just sang, and got over it but I didn't so...I was being a complete sour puss.

I grabbed the nearest Harry Potter book under my bed, (Don't judge) when my hand brushed against something. I picked it up, and saw it was a key connected to a long chain. I turned the key over and saw it looked like an owl. It's diamond eyes glinted, as I turned it around slowly. With a funny jolt I realized this was the key my mother had given me, almost a year ago. STYX AM I STUPID!

I put the chain around my neck, and wore it like a necklace. Annabeth came storming in, right when I tucked the key under my shirt.

"What's up?" I asked her.

She only grumbled and started pacing back and forth.

"Your worried about Percy?" I asked.

She waved her hands in the air, and gave a little shriek and continued pacing.

"Oh, and you're worried about Luke too," I said getting the message.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Ah," while she waved her hands again.

"And you feel like your head is going to explode from everything going on?"

She sighed and nodded.

Thats how well we knew each other.

NEXT WEEK

"Charlie," Silena said looking up at him. He was dressed in armor, and was getting ready to fly to the Princess Adromeda on BlackJack. BlackJack was nuzzling Miranda's hand, as she fed him apples, with a somber expression on her face.

Beckondorf gently cupped Silena's chin, with a gleam in his eyes. They hugged and kissed each other briefly. "I love you Charlie," Silena said, still in tight embrace.

Beckondorf's eyes widened, and he whipsered, "Same."

"BYE BECKY!" Emily sang, waving Sherman in the air.

Silena and Beckondorf chuckled, and Beckondorf climbed BlackJack. He saw my face and nodded.

I smiled faintly, but it was washed off my face soon enough. He understood. He waved to the rest of the camp, and he and BlackJack flew off in the sky.

Everyone stood their ground, and watched Beckondorf flying, until he was just a dot in the sky.

A minute later he was no longer visible. Silena started to cry, and Sam and Erin ran forward and hugged her.

Hannah brushed a tear off her cheek, while Miranda shook her head. Emily was playing with Sherman, and Alexa was still staring at the sky.

I stood next to Victoria and Isabelle. We all excahanged looks and shook our heads sadly.

That was the last time I ever saw Beckondorf.

**Well, sorry it's short but it was enough to do a little tribute to Beck and Silena. I even got tears in my eyes writing this and I couldn't continue. Whenever I re-read PJO, I always feel sad when I read about them. I always wondered what would their good-bye be like? Short but Sweet. **

** _In loving memory of Silena Bruegard(sp?), and Charles Beckendorf._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Amber: I GOT SORTED IN GRYFFINDOR! I AM A GRYFFINDOR! OH YEAH!**

**Harry: Sweet! *High fives Amber***

**Draco: Stupid Mudblood!**

**Amber: Oh no! I'm not having a racist blond, Slytheirin in my head! Carter!**

**Carter: *grabs Draco by the arm, and stuffs him in locker***

**Katniss: Um, where did he go?**

**Thaila: Who cares? **

**Amber: hehe * high fives Thalia***

**Percy: She don't own me!**

"Its okay Sil," Sam said hugging her. It had been a day since Beckondorf left, and Silena hadn't budged from bed. She lay with her back to us, in sweats, tissues covering her bed spread, and was sniffling. She looked very un-Aphroditieish. The other campers looked at her sadly, and Sam and Clarisse were trying hard to cheer her up. I was trying, everyone was trying! I even made a trip to the Aphroditie cabin, knowing it wasn't just Sam or Silena in there.

I had to dodge their cabin mates, trying to put me in a ruffly skirt, or pink sundress. One tried to forcibly put highlights in my hair! Ugh, just thinking about it makes me shiver! Just then we heard the conch horn blow.

"Charlie?" Silena said throwing herself up in bed. Everyone charged out the cabin, to see Percy walking up the dining pavillion. I watched looking for a sign of Beckondorf, relieved that Percy had made it back.

Beckondorf wasn't there. I felt a dull blow in my chest.

Percy watched the crowd with remorse in his eyes.

"Percy! Where's-?" Miranda asked, but from the look on Percy's face she stopped midsentence.

Emily frowned. "Where's Becky?"

Sam and Erin burst into tears.

Silena stood their shaking her head. "No, no no!" She ran off into the crowd. Clarisse ran after her.

"How did it happen Percy?" Victoria asked, her blue eys filled with tears.

"Explosion on the Princess Adromeda," Percy said looking away. I smelled guilt.

Everyone was speechless. Soon everybody just left, leaving in small groups. Hannah and Isabelle left with their cabins. Miranda left with Erin and Sam.

Alexa and Emily left, with tears on their face. Soon everybody left, until Chiron, Annabeth, Victoria, Percy, and I were standing.

"Percy, it wasn't your fault," Victoria said giving him a quick hug. "Beckendorf died a heroes death, and he wouldn't want you to morn."

I nodded inagreement.

"Thanks, Victoria. Bella," Percy said looking a little better.

"I believe that it's time for a meeting at the big house," Chiron said.

"SWEET!" Victoria and I cheered. We had NEVER been able to attend a meeting.

"And by meeting, I mean cabin leaders," Chiron added. Victoria and I scowled.

"It's because we're not full year campers, isn't it?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"Well sorry we're not as good as you guys!" Victoria said turning her back to Chiron, Annabeth, and Percy.

Chiron gaped at us, "It's not that-!"

"YEAH RIGHT DUDE!" Victoria and I said storming off, waving our hands in the air.

XxX

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

" I dunno what do you want to do?"

"I don't know-?"

"SHUT IT!" Alexa screamed, interupting Miranda's and Hannah's conversation. We were all lounging in the Demeter cabin. Most of them were doing whatever they wanted to do during free period, so basically my friends and I were sitting bored out of our minds.

Sam, Erin, and Emily were rocking out to some Bruno Mars music, in the corner. I was engrossed in a Egyptian Mytholgy book called the "Red Pyramid," and Victoria was dozing on a vacant bed.

I scowled at Sam, Erin, and Emily and tried to continue reading. I don't know why but the character Carter Kane sounded really fimiliar. Oh well, probaly a councidense.

"BLACK, BLACk, BLACK, AND BLUE! LEAVE ME TILL IM NUMB TELL THE DEVIL I SAID HEY WHEN YU GET BACK TO WHERE YOURE FROM!" The said trio sang. Isabelle, whom I had not noticed until now was merely singing "Striped Sweater" from SpongeBob. Honestly, I prefer Fairy OddParents.

Sigh.

Bored, bored, bored.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm just gonna give you the bad news since this is labled "Not a Chapter"...**

**JUST KIDDING! HAHA I FOOLS YOU!**

**Percy: *Shivering* Not cool man, NOT COOL.**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Whateves**

**Gale: I'm here to do the disclaimer!**

**Me: *Drools, then smacks face* TEAM PEETA CAUSE HE BAKES CAKES!**

**Gale: *Rolls eyes* Why do they make teams? Everyone know who Katniss ends up with which is-**

**Muses: *Tackle Gale***

**Gale: *Gasping for breath* She doesn't own PJO!**

**Narrator P.O.V.**

The moment Katie Gardener opened her cabin door, she did not expect to find Hannah and her weird friends crashed on beds. But sure enough, Emily layed on a wooden bunk bed cuddling her Lint Roller, and saying something about Sherman.

"Um, guys?" Katie said raising a eyebrow. Isabelle shifted in her sleep and continued to snore.

"Guys..." Erin grunted in her sleep.

"Guys." Alexa and Hannah hugged each other in their sleep.

"GUYS!" Katie screamed. Bella woke up yelping, and rolled off the bed onto the floor; Miranda ended up punching Victoria on her back, making her topple onto Sam.

All teenage girls looked at each other, then at Katie and shouted: "WHAT THE FUDGE!"

"Wait a sec..." Erin realized. "She was in the meeting!"

All girls pounced on Katie, demading to know in the Ultra-secret-un-counsulor-no-no-meeting.

Katie screamed and summoned a vine to throw all the girls, but Hannah out the cabin. Each girl minus Hannah landed and fell on their butts. A passing Demeter kid whispered, "Cabin Insepections," And left smirking.

"Styx," Alexa muttered. Thunder rumbled. "SORRY!" Alexa screamed.

"NO YOU WEREN'T!" The voice said back.

"Touchy," Victoria said with a raised eyebrow.

Isabelle, Victoria, Alexa, and Erin marched off to the Hermes cabin; Miranda to the Poseidon cabin, and Sam to Aphroditie. Emily wandered to Zeus knows where, and Bella walked to the Athena cabin alone.

The moment Bella opened the door Annabeth marched right outside tears on her face. Bella froze, She had never seen Annabeth cry. A dumbfounded Percy stood in the cabin. Bella surveyed him with her sea-green eyes.

Percy looked despratly at her.

"She needs time Percy," Bella said a gentle expression on her face. He sighed and walked out the cabin.

XxX

The burning metal shorud burned proudly on the fire, smoke drifting off the shorud and dissapearing in the sky. Silena watched it burn with tears in her eyes, while Sam and Erin exchanged looks.

Everyone was speechless. Beckondorf had been the first of many that would come.

"Poor Becky," Emily said, using Sherman to wipe a tear from her eye.

Bella sighed and clutched the owl key chain around her nack and began to fiddle with it. Her eyes read her emotion: Stormy gray.

Then after the burning ceremony, Bella noticed Percy walking to the woods. Bella nudged Alexa in the ribs, and they began to follow.

Bella pulled out Melody and as soon as sit was seathed the Mission Impossible theme song began to play.

Bella grinned sheepishly as Alexa gave her a annoyed look. They contiuned their stalking, walking deeper in the woods.

They finally reached Percy, and when they did they saw a very Gothic boy standing next to him.

"Nico DiAngelo," Bella whispered her eyes wide. This is Holloween started to play, quietly.

"Huh?" Alexa said.

"Son of Hades," Bella answered. Alexa's eyes grew wide, there was something about that boy that made her want to know them.

Then Bella and Alexa both jumped back as Mrs. O' Leary (Only friendly Hellhound in the world), bounded in tromping happily all over the place.

Both Percy and Nico climbed onto Mrs. O' Leary, when the Hellhound sprung forward, Alexa shouted: "WAIT!"

She ran froward, clutching Bella's wrist as she did so. The moment Alexa touched Mrs. O'Leary, they were engulfed in darkness.

**I'm so evil! Anyways I got some annoucments to make! The story after I'm done with PJO, will be a Danny Phantom story! What happens when Bella and her old mortal friend Anna get stuck in the cartoon world? After DP Bella and a few demigods will be off to Hogwarts! Though be prepared for new crossover coupled...Especially Bella and a certain wizard boy. I'll drop hints but it is pretty obvious! Only couples I will not be changing are Ron/Hermione, and Sam M./Danny F. Anyway I'm having an OC contest! Shadow Traveling can't always be smooth huh? I'll pick a OC in your reviews! This OC has to be a ghost at the Field of punishments! What was their crime? Whats there punishment? Review!**


	19. Chapter 19 : Hades?

**Amber: Hey guys WHAT TIME IS IT?**

**Finn and Jake: ADVENTURE TIME!**

**Marceline: Haha *Strums guitar epically***

**High school muscial: *In annoying voice* SUMMER TIME!**

**Muses: ...BEGONE!**

**High school musical: *Dissapear with a POOF***

**Poof: Poof, poof!**

**Amber: Hehe, sorry I'm pretty random today. I hate to say it but they were right. Summer is almost here! XD**

**WOO!**

**Anyways I do not own PJO and I do not own Ryan! My friend Brahian let me barrow him for a chapter! So all credit goes to Ricky, and all the Ryan stuff belongs to Brahain. Checky his story this means war!**

**Bella**

Well Alexa just had to grab my wrist, and hold on to the Hell pooch did she? So right now I'm flying in darkness with voices screaming in my ears, feeling like my face was being peeled off. I COULD NOT SEE ANYTHING!

Then I suddenly heard Alexa grunt in concentration, and we popped into existion.

Above a field.

"!"

"QUICK DO WHAT SKYDIVERS DO!" I screamed, spreading my arms and legs like a flying a squriel. Alexa closed her eyes and did so, her brown hair sticking up crazily. I close my eyes waiting for colision when we stopped an inch off the ground, and then fell a second later.

Alexa was in a fetal expression, her eyes wide with fear. But she had a powerful glow around her right now...but why? I got up and blew my hair out of my face. We were surrounded by prisoners with orange jumpsuits. They looked at us and grumbled, and cast fearful looks at Alexa.

Then I heard something disturbing...60's music was playing in the background.

"Ergh! Who the Hades would force everyone to listen to that!"

"Hades," A voice said. Alexa and I turned around and saw nobody. "Down here," The voice said. We looked down.

There was a girls head who looked to be about 16. She had russet hair with a pink streak in it, and wide brown eyes. The problem was...her body was a ginger cats body. She wore a collar that had 199999 on it. "Sup," she said licking one of her paws.

Alexa and I burst into laughter.

The cat/girl swished her tail impatiently. "Oh, it's funny isn't it? Getting stuck in the field of punsihments becuase you chopped off cats heads and gave them to the boy you liked! Then he had the nerve to date someone else, and then you end up chopping her head off, he seeks revenge and here I am now! GUESS WHO'S NOT LAUGHING?"

I gasped clutching my chest. "Sorry it's-it's just so unexpected!"

The she-cat stuck her nose in the air. "I'm Tabby Asher, prisoner 199999. Welcome to the underworld."

Alexa stopped short. "We're in the Underworld?"

"Duh," Tabby said. "Where else would you find a girl with a cat body?"

I sighed, Tabby was annoying. Alexa then took a string from her pocket, and Tabby's eyes turned glassy. She made a purring sound, which was weird coming from a human, and put her chin on her paws. Alexa grinned and threw the string, in a direction, with Tabby making a beeline for it.

"Let's go try to find some useful souls," Alexa said rolling her eyes.

We wandered through the fields to find more disturbing punishments. We passed some troll guy pushing a boulder, "CURSES!" He screamed when he failed at making the boulder reach the top of the hill.

"Failure," I muttered not feeling any symathy.

"Hey, let's go ask him!" Alexa said pointing a blonnd dude who's eye was twitching.

We walkied over to him, and he screamed in pain.

"Woah, dude are you okay?" He looked at me with stormy gray eyes; with a jolt I realized he was a son of Athena.

"GINNY PLEASE!" He shouted looking at me desparatly. I frowned.

"MY names not Ginny, it's Bella."

"NOOOO!" He screamed. He tried to run but Alexa ran up and kicked him in the shin.

"OW!" He yelled, and his eyes looked sane again. He looked at us and blushed.

"Sorry," he muttered.

I raised my eyebrows, "You okay?" I asked.

He nodded. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit that had a 367892 number on it. "My punishment is relieving my worst memories," He said sadly.

Alexa and I pursed our lips; no one should be forced to be through that ordeal. "What's your name?" Alexa asked.

"Ryan," He answered.

"Nice to meet yoy Ryan," I said. He looked at us, his eyes scruntched.

"Are you two, demigods?" He asked. We nodded.

"MY names Bella Little, and I'm a daughter of Athena. Alexa here is a undetermined."

Ryan's face darkened. "You don't seem like a bad person to me; unlike soft paws we met." Alexa said solemly.

"I hosted the One light," Ryan said.

"What?" I said briskly.

"Nothing," he shrugged. He then surveyed Alexa. "I don't know how your father would feel with you hanging with me," He said.

"What?" Alexa said.

Ryan nodded, then his eyes glazed over. He fell backwards, but I caught him just in time. "NO! STOP YOU LABCOATS- ARRRGGHH!"

SLAP

"Thanks," Ryan said rubbing his cheek. "You guys lost?" He asked. we noddeed sheepishly.

He looked at Alexa and took her hand. "What are you-?"

"I can take you to Hades' palace, but I need you to touch me or else I'll be forced back here."

Then I realized something. "OH MY GODS! Alexa, we need him to help us! Nico and Percy are our ticket out of here!"

She sighed and held Ryan's ghostly hand.

How were we going to get out of this mess now?

**Hope u guys liked this chapter! Once again Ryan is not mine! I also got a poll up if you want to check it out.**

**Ta, ta!**


	20. Chapter 20 Styx!

**Amber: WHOO ITS FRIDAY! *does happy dance***

**Thalia: Not to mention schools almost out!**

**Danny: AWESOME! *Does ecto blast in celebration***

**Amber: Hehe, I do not own PJO or Ryan. Once again PJO belongs to Rick Riordan and Ryan belongs to Brahian.**

**No POV**

'We must look origial,' Bella thought her eyes wide. She was following Alexa, who was holding Ryan's hand which appeared more transparent the closer they got to Hades castle. He kept looking Back at Bella, with a knowing look on his face. Bella got so tired of it she started throwing dirty looks at him, everytime she did so.

Who did the creepy guy think he is?

Bella looked around at the Underworld around her, interested and fearful. She spotted the trail of things that were lost, dreams broken, desrires destroyed, Etc.

Then all of a sudden Ryan shivered. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU STUPID ORANGE B-" Bella slapped him in the face.

"Thank you, I needed that." Ryan said rubbing his cheek. "Anyways, we're here."

He made a Ta-da, gesture at the HUGE black castle. Alexa and Bella looked up and saw Lightning flash behind the tallest tower, and bats sqeuaking as they flew out of their hiding spots.

"What is this, Scooby-Doo?" Alexa said, putting her spare hand on her hip.

Ryan glanced nervously at the underworld sky, and when nothing happened, sighed in relief.

"First things first." Ryan said. "When we pass through Persephone's garden DONT LAY A FINGER ON ANYTHING! You will be tempted to eat it, and be stuck in the Underworld foreva! So basically, you'll be labled a fail, and doomed to live here all your life if you don't listen to me."

Alexa shrugged and we clampored forward.

**Bella**

When we entered Persephone's garden my mouth watered. Fruits and Veggies were their of course, but there was also a buffet line in there! OH MY GODS I WAS HUNGRY! I bit my knuckles to stop myself from throwing myself at the food; Alexa seemed to have a little more control.

Then we all walked to a huge area...guarded by a even HUGER cebereus. In other words...THREE HEADED DOG THAT WILL BITE YOUR FACE OFF!

"singing a song should help," Ryan said.

"Where'd you get that idea?" alexa asked.

"I've read Harry Potter...duh."

I pulled out Melody and closed my eyes for concentration. As soon as Hedwig's theme was heard I knew it had worked. I watched in amusement when the dog's eyelids drooped.

"Ah, memories...ah crap!" Ryan fell backward taking Alexa with him, and Ryan began withering in pain. I cast a nervous look at Fluffy and quickly kicked Ryan where the sun don't shine.

Ok, maybe that WAS a little too much.

Ryan gave a little girl sqeual and doubled over. He looked at me his eyes watering with pain, "You could'eve just slapped my face you know?"

"Sorry?"

"Forget it," He said, wicing when Alexa helped him up. We continued to sneak past Fluffy when we heard shouting coming from a room, down the dark, gothic hall.

"We'll check on you in I don't know...sixty or seventy years."

I had to cover my mouth when I saw Percy being dragged by skeletal gaurds.

Alexa didn't think as quick.

"PERCY!" She shouted. Hades looked at us, anger in his eyes.

uh-oh.

**Yeah I know It's not long but I need more ideas so SAVOR THIS! Poll is up! HAve an awesome F-R-I-D-A-Y!**

**If im bored I'll update later if not I do's it tomorrows!**


	21. Chapter 21 STYX! LITERALLY!

**Amber: I AM SOOOOOOOO HAPPY!**

**Scott: Um, why?**

**Amber: My OC'S, Bella, Emily, Miranda, Victoria, Isabelle, Sam, Alexa, Hannah, and Erin made a appearence in This Means War by Brahian! It's super halarious, and so is the story itself! CHECK IT OUT! Anyways this is the last time Ryan will be in this story for a while or at least until Brahain lets me barrow him again!**

**Wolverine: She don't own any PJO. *Sticks out claws* Or Ryan that belongs to Brahain, who wrights on Fanfiction.**

"So what you're telling me, is that you accidentally Shadow Traveled with Nico and Percy Jackson?" Hades said rubbing his temples.

We stood nervously in his throne room, with skeletal soilders pointing pointy spears at our backs. Alexa looked at Hades without any fear, but there was this powerful glow for some reason. It got stronger within every minute.

Ryan had been temporarily paused so he wouldn't have a fit in the Throne Room, and he watched our conversation with interest. Hades took a look at me, and Ryan.

"Throw the daughter of Athena with Jackson, the soul into Tarturous(Sp?)."

"WHAT?" I said as chains were thrown on my wrists. I tried to shake off the skeletal hands that were on my shoulders. "LET ME GO-RYAN!" Ryan was being gained up on and Alexa was trying to slice some monsters up, but she was out numbered. She gave me a look with her wide eyes, and then a skeletal hand pushed her down to the ground.

Ryan began to flicker.

"!" I schreeched. I felt a powerful warmth inside me, and the next thing I knew the hands were gone. I seathed Melody and "Eye of the Tiger", played.

As I made my way to Alexa there was a little blast and was thrown off my feet. When I opened my eyes, Alexa and Ryan stood in a crater and the skeletons were just remains.

I sat up and stared at Alexa. "Alexa, wha-what?" She looked at me, her lip trembling, as if she were going to cry. I heard clapping.

Hades sat up on his throne clapping idly. "Very good, but you still have to face me." Just then a skeletal gaurd came in the room.

"" It shouted. I didn't understand a single word.

Hades cursed and glared at us. "RIGHT...when I made a dramatic speech. Ugh, I hate when this happens." he looked at Alexa and his expression softened. "Since you are my daughter I'll let you and your friends go," he said.

Alexa looked as though she had been punched in the face. Trembling she said, "What about Ryan?"

Hades looked surprised, but he wasn't dumb to know what she wanted. "He will be re-trialed, I'll have some as-_other_ judges, as you might say."

Ryan looked genuily happy for the first time. "Thank you Ryan! How can we ever repay you?" I said as we backed out of the throne room.

He paused, "Meet Percy and Nico at the river Styx,"

"And?" Alexa called back.

"READ THIS MEANS WAR ON FANFICTION!"

"Whats that?" I asked Alexa.

"Hades, knows" She said running with me.

XxX

"Wow how easy was this?" I asked Alexa.

"Dude, it's a huge black river in the Underworld...not so hard to find." We stood at the shore of the river, expecting Percy and Nico any minute. When we heard footseps, Alexa and I grinned and acted naturally.

Percy and Nico out-of-breath stumbled in front of the river. "Remember what I told you Percy this will-?" They heard whistling. The boys turned around and their jaws dropped when the saw Alexa and Bella playing rock papaer scissors.

"Sup," Alexa said without looking at them.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT!"

"HOW, did you guys get here?" Percy said outraged.

"You know...travled," bella said sighing as her paper beat Alexa's rock.

"By the way, we're family Nico," Alexa said.

Nico blinked. We hadn't even introduced ourselves to him.

"Carry on" Bella said waving her hand, in a go-on gesture.

Percy sighed and listened more on how the river Styx was going to give him invunrability.

"You need to anchor yourself to where your mortal," Nico said. Percy grimanced and made his way towards the river.

Bella's uh-oh siren went off. "What's he doing?" Bella asked worringly.

"You'll see," Nico said.

Alexa stompped on his foot, and he let out a little girl scream. Alexa then grabbed his shirt collar when she got the chance. "If you get Percy killed-!"

"ALEXA!" Bella screamed. The three demigods turned and saw a twitching Percy in the water, thrashing around, his skin a horrible blistery mess.

"DO SOMETHING!" Alexa schreeched.

"PERCY!" Bella tried to dive after him, but Nico caught her wrist.

"NO! You'll just make things worse!"

Bella bit her lip and watched in horror as Percy continued to thrash.

Though as soon as it had started...it ended. Percy gasped, and opened his eyes which glowed green for a second then went back to normal. Nico and Bella grabbed his upperarms and pulled him onto shore.

"Percy, oh my gods!" Nico said panicing.

Percy looked up and smiled weakly.

"PERCY JACKSON!"

We all turned and saw the Lord of the dead and his army charging toward us.

"%^$*#," Alexa said, grabbed Nico's wrist, who grabbed onto Bella, who grabbed onto Percy and they all shadow traveled the Hades out of there.

**! POLL IS UP IF U HAVENT VOTED...VOTE ALREADY!**


	22. Chapter 22 parting ways

**Amber: Sup guys!**

**Muses: ...**

**Amber: Well, u guys are unusually quiet! What's up?**

**Katniss: You, getting songs stuck in your head! IT FORCES US TO LISTEN TO THEM 24/7!**

**Amber: Aw c'mon it cant be that bad.**

**Percy: THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHEMLED!**

**Harry: RUN, RUN, RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY BABY!**

**Danny: BREAKING YOUR JAR OF HEARTS, RUNNIN ROUND LEAVING SCARS!**

**Amber: *Covers ears* OK OK I SEE YOUR POINT!**

**Katniss: She doesn't own PJO! I came to dance, dance, dance! AGH NOOOOOO!**

We popped out of the ground, right in the middle of New York maythem. I glanced at Percy, and was shocked to find that he looked completely normal! He had been all...ew, back at Hades.

Well, he almost looked normal he had this...glow and he looked tanner, and stronger, and...I shook my head and brought myself back to reality.

"You know," Alexa said. "we should proboly test, and see if the river thing worked?"

Percy's eyes widened, "DON'T YOU DARE-!"

Quick as a flash Alexa whipped her dagger out and slashed at Percy's chest.

A rip was formed at Percy's t-shirt; the skin behind it looked untouched. Alexa's dagger was in two.

"Crap," She muttered throwing it aside.

Percy's eyes widened. "WHERE'S MRS. O'LEARY?"

I rolled my eyes. We wouldn't forget her! I pointed at her, raiding a hot dog unattended machine.

"Wait, how'd she get here?" Nico asked.

"I havn't the slightest idea," I said rolling my eyes.

Percy sighed in relief, and turned towards Nico. "Go back to your father," He said adressing Nico and Alexa. Alexa looked outraged!

"Tell him he owes me for not fighting," Percy said. With a jolt I realized that if Percy was healed that fast, he could have fought Hades and his undead army right there! You know...if we hadn't shadow travled. But imagine a scene like that where Percy whipped Hades butt! That would be AWESOMENESS!

Dang it!

"Find out what's going to happen to Mount Olympus and convince him to help." Percy contintinued.

Nico stared at Percy, "I...I can't. He'll hate me now. I mean...even more."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "We'll he dosen't hate me, lets's go!"

We ignored her. "You have to," Percy continued. "You owe me too."

Ouch.

"Percy I told you I was sorry. Please... let us come with you! We want to fight." Nico said pleading, with Alexa nodding.

"We can fight too, Percy!" Alexa said her green eyes wide.

"Percy...maybe-?" I was going to say more but his look made my voice falter. He looked so...powerful.

"You'll be more help down there," Percy said. Again...ouch.

Nico looked hurt, and Alexa was glaring daggers. "You mean you don't trust me anymore," Nico said.

Percy said nothing, and galred at Nico. Honestly, I was getting tempted to slap Percy into oblivion. I already grew a habbit of doing it thanks to Ryan.

"Just go back to your father Nico," I said gently. "You are the only ones he'll maybe listen to."

"AHEM!"

"And you too Alexa," I addes, mentally slapping myself.

"Thats' a depressing thought," Nico said sighing. "I'll - We'll do our best. Besides he's hiding something about my mom. Maybe I can find out what, with Alexa's help."

Alexa nodded in agreement. "we'll do our best."

I went forward and hugged Alexa, and gave Nico a kiss on the cheek. I almost burst out laughing at his red face.

"Good luck. Now Mrs. O'Leary, Bella, and I have to go." Percy said.

"Where?" Nico asked.

"Yes, where?" I agreed, raising an eyebrow.

"To get this war started. It's time I found Luke."

"Drama Queen," Alexa muttered. She yanked Nico's arm and they sank into the shadows. When I was alone with Percy and Mrs. O'Leary I slapped Percy up side the head.

IT FELT LIKE I SLAMMED MY HAND IN FRONT OF A MOVING TRUCK!

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!" I yelled, jumping up and down clutching my throbbing head.

A un-harmed Percy looked up in surprise. "What was that for?" he asked.

I glared at him. "For being a world class JERK! Now, c'mon lets meet the others at Olympus already."

Or in other words...The Empire State building, on the 600th floor.


	23. Chapter 23 RANDOMNESS!

**Amber: Hey guys! Heres the chap!**

**Muses: WAIT!**

**Amber: Uh, what?**

**Emma Frost: You usually do an intro/disclaimer before you start the story!**

**Amber: *sigh* but I dont feel like doing one!**

**Rouge: *raises hand threatingly* DO IT!**

**Amber: Um, okay what should we talk about-STUPEFY!**

**Muses: *Drop unconsious***

**Amber: Haha suckers! VICTORY FIST PUMP! *Raises fist and does freeze jump like in high school musical, un freezes and lands back on ther ground***

**hehe I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Miranda**

Honestly was I the only one realizing that Percy, Bella, and Alexa were gone? No? Ugh, leave me to be the only intelligent one here. I gazed dramatically out of my cabin watching the sea. Then I got bored and threw my shoe against the wall, because I enjoy throwing things.

ADHD was a curse...because I get bored TOO easliy.

"Wait a second Miranda!" I told myself. "You're a freaking daughter of Poseidon!" I ran outside my cabin, and all the way to the beach. "LETS TEST THESE AWESOME POWERS OUT!" Without a further a-do I threw myself into the water. 'Dry' I thought. With a sharp tugging sensation in my stomach, I felt myself become dry and the water only felt like a cool breeze. A cool calming, breezy breeze to be exact. I laughed (UNDERWATER HAHA), and started swimming awesomely! It's your duty to feel jealous of me right now! Ok, breathing and staying dry was a-ok, now let me try...

"MIRANDA!" I swam up to surface.

"WHAT?" I said annoyed. Isabelle was dressed in armor and was giving me her attempted "Wow" looks. Which never really looked like "wow" looks, more like amused looks. Trust me I can SO do a much better job at giving "wow " looks and-

"MIranda! FOCUS!"

I rolled my eyes, "What?" I repeated.

"we're going to Olympus!"

I blinked. "AWESOME! Man , the Doctor would really love this!" I shouted.

Isabelle groaned. Apparently she found my Doctor Who obession "Annoying", please! The Doctor and the word "Annoying" don't mix. Especially the tenth doctor played by David Tennat! If Bella was here she'd go on and on about how she only knows him as Barty Crouch jr. in Parry Hotter or whatever that wzard guy is called.

"Miranda?" Isabelle said waving her hand in front of my face.

I scowled. "Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" I clampored out of the lake and followed Isabelle to the camp, to get my armor on. As I walked toward my cabin to get my trident, I found Emily using it! NOBODY TOUCHES THE TRIDENT!

"EMILY?" I screamed.

She saw me and grinned. Her dirty blond hair was in a ponytail, and she still was wearing that Hunger Games t-shirt! SHE HASENT TAKEN THAT SHIRT OFF SINCE SHE GOT HERE!

"Hi Mir!" She said stuffing Sherman in her back pocket.

"WHY? Are you playing with my Trident?" I asked her blowing my blond hair out of my face.

She rolled her eyes as if that was obvious. "Because...THE SEXYIST MAN ALIVE USES A TRIDENT!"

I raised an eyebrow, "The Sexyist man alive?" I asked.

She nodded, getting goo-goo eyed over the Trident.

"Um, who might that be?" I asked her. If Percy was here I swear.

She gasped and looked as though she might faint. "Finnick Odair o' course!" She said in a fake scottish acent.

"You mean that guy from the Hunger Games?"

"Duh!" She said and she went back to swishing the Trident all over the place, making explosion noices; she knocked over a lamp and just stepped over it and continued making explosion noices.

I sighed.

This was going to be a LONG fifteen minutes!

**Bella**

Percy and I rode Mrs. O' Leary through the busy streets of New York...honestly wouln't they notice two teens riding a humungous dog? Mortals!

We rode in awkward silence; me being still mad at Percy. When we stopped at the front of the Empire State Buliding I kept glaring daggers at him; hoping it was making him uncomforatble. He was sweating bullets so I guess it was working.

When the camp vans showed up (Our cover name on the vans was Delphi Strawberry Service), Percy and I sighed in relief. It was just too...awkward?

The moment my clicke saw me they gasped and tackled me in a group hug.

"CAN'T...BREATHE!" I gasped.

They squeezed tighter. "GUYS...NOT...KIDDING!"

They made the embrace even tighter. "GAH!" I gasped. Then I blacked out.

**No POV**

Bella gasped and she slumped forward, breaking the tight embrace and landed face first on the sidewalk.

"Ouch," Hannah said squinting her eyes.

"I didn't think that was even possible!" Erin said looking shocked.

"Well, sign us up for MythBusters!" Miranda said half grinning.

"What just happened?" Asked Travis and Connor Stoll strolling up to them.

"Poor thing she's really exhausted! She collapsed out of nowhere!" Sam said batting her eyelashes.

Travis and Connor shrugged and each grabbed and end of Bella, scooping her up. She had a fat, purple bruise on her forehead.

"That'll leave a mark!" Isabelle and Victoria said in unsion.

"I GOTS ITS!" Emily shouted. She brandished Sherman.

"Uh, Emily not Sherman!" Travis groaned.

Emily ignored them...and suddenly Sherman started glowing. It became a bottle of clear liquid. It actually looked like a purfume bottle, and SHERMAN was written in yellow cursive letters on the front.

Everyone watchig gasped. Emily poured some of the liquid into Bella's mouth; and Bella sighed in her sleep, the brusie shrinking until it wasn't there anymore. Travis and Connor stared at Emily; then started backing away slowly taking Bella with them.

"I GOTS THE POWERS!" She sang. Then she camly turned Sherman back into Sherman the Lint Roller; and skipped into the empire State buliding leaving her freinds dumfounded; with their jaws dropped.

Victoria blinked. "Did you see that?" She asked her friends.

"No," said Miranda.

"Na-da" said Erin

"Nuh-uh" Isabelle said.

"Not!" Sam exclaimed.

"Nope," Hannah said.

"Yes," a random hobo passing said.

"AHHHH!" The girls shrieked and ran inside.

The hobo pouted and walked away singing Tik Tock by Ke$ha.

**I know random!**

**Laters my peeps!**


	24. Chapter 24 DRAMA NOOOOOOO!

**AMBER: HEY GUYS MY SCHOOL HAD A LOCK DOWN TODAY!**

**Muse: *mock gasp* **

**Amber: Shut it, yeah apparently some guys decided to rob payless; they were armed and were going the same direction my school was. I know right? WHO ROBBS PAYLESS? I mean they had Gamestop, Target, Publix, Petsmart, over ten restaurants, and four banks...AND THEY GO FOR A SHOE STORE?**

**Percy: *laughs***

**Ron: Yeah give me all your money! OH, and I'll take that in a size seven or DIEEEE! Woah, OK GIVE ME BACK MY BRISTISH SLANG! *glares at Amber***

**Amber: SAM NOW!**

**Sam Manson (From Danny Phantom): *sigh* She doesn't own PJO.**

**Bella**

Demigod dream, demigod deams, and blah, blah. THEY SUCK!

I found myself in a dark room, and a woman sat in a chair in front of me. I couldn't see her face but she had blond hair pile high on her head.

"What does he want now?" She said in a cold, merciless voice. I shivered, she had the same voice as the lady in the hood that haunts my dreams.

Wait a sec...ah DUH! THAT WAS HER!

"What does Vlad want now?" she askEd in a tired, bored voice.

The man ( Tim Tebow look alike I'm telling you) gulped nervously. "T-t to know if you want him to kill the girl...or if you want to do that yourself."

The woman laughed. "Of course I want to! It's my job to kill Bella Little."

My jaw dropped. "WAIT WHAT-?" But my dream faded.

XxX

I awoke with a jolt, and realized that I had been shouting in my sleep. Erin was sitting next to me, and I was lying on some couch.

"Sup," Erin said, fumbling with her crossbow.

"Argh, that's the last time I let you guys give me hugs.". I groaned. She shrugged.

"Were you having a dream? You were shouting like WAIT and OMG and stuff. You wanna talk about it?". She stared at me with her electryifying blue eyes.

"No, I'm fine," I lied. "C'monwear here's the others?"

"Olympus," She said.

I blinked at her. "And you DIDNT BOTHER TO WAKE ME UP?

She looked embarrassed. "well, you were,you know...unconscious."

"YOU COULDEVE JUST WOKE ME UP!"

"Geesh! Okay we'll wake you up next time, my gods!" She said raising her hands in "surrender".

I huffed, and nodded.

XxX

"Woah," I gasped. We exited the elevator and walked onto what looked like clouds. A HUGE mountain stood in the middle, the tip disappearing in fog. Houses, coutages, and palaces rested on the cloud.

Lightning cackled in the sky...which was strange because it was currently sunny outside.

"LOOK!". Erin gasped. Blue beams were just barely visible in the sky. Though they were there, they were like those little red aiming dots the spies used in movies.

"They-they're targeting us," Erin whispered. I nodded sadly. The Titans were going to attack any minute. Destroying New York, and Olympus along with it. LIKE THE AVENGERS!

Oops, sorry losing track.

"GUYS!"

Erin and I turned around and saw micheal yew waving us over. Everyone from camp was standiovernight what looked like an Olympus tourist destination. They those machines that help you get a better view of faraway...stuff.

"Sherman THE HORROR!" Emily wailed. Miranda shook her head, and faced us.

"You should take a look at this."

Frowning, I peered into the...thing and gasped.

Down below, you could see all of New York...EVERYTHING!

And right now mortals were passed out asleep. Everywhere.

For the first time ever, New York was silent.

**Short and dramatic I know, but it needs to start getting a little more serious, many deaths and battles are coming...so that's why I wanted u to have a funny chapter before this one. Anywho I'll update when I can. LOVE U ALL!**

**Peace.**

**Amber.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Amber: UH-OH! ITS ANOTHER CHAPTER! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Peeta: Man...you have too much free time.**

**Amber: SHUT IT! Go hang out with Rye, or Pumperknickle!**

**Peeta: *pouts, and runs away***

**Amber: *face palm* Okay, who am I gonna get to do the disclaimer?**

**Bella Swan: * in a bored voice* I'll do it.**

**Amber:...MUSES ATTACK!**

**Bella Swan: NOOOOO! *dies***

**Bella (from my story) : I'll do it. Amber does not own PJO, she only owns me and my friends.**

**Amber: Thank you Bella...by the way in case you're wondering what Bella would look like; see the SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN trailer. Even if Kristen Stewart (gag) is in it, the way the make-up department made her look was exactly how I imagined her in my head. OKAY ENOUGH TALKING! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

"How is this possible," I whispered. The invasion had started, but WHY THIS WAY? Percy and Annabeth hadn't been so thrilled either, to tell the truth. Appaerntly when I had been out, the god Hermes (god of theives and messenger of the gods) had told everyone that Hecate, the goddess of magic, was the cause of thr strange blue lights appearing in the sky. Meanwhile, Morpheous, the god of sleep, was responsible for the passed out mortals on the streets. They both joined Kronos' army, because they were both minor gods who were tired of living in the Olympians shadow.

Man gods had issues.

We were back in New York, after a disturbing elevator ride. Why was it disturbing? The song Stayin Alive was on...and it got stuck in my head. Yay.

So right now, we were bascially trying to cope with time.

We were all in front of a camp van waiting for something. When Argus came out, I couldn't help but shiver.

He brought out a bronze shield and handed it to Annabeth. The shield looked pretty ordinary, but when she put the shield on the gorund...the sky changed to buildings to the Statue of Liberty. The thing was it wasn't anywhere near us!

"Whoa," Percy said. "A video shield- MIRANDA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I turned around and saw Miranda was wearing 3-D glasses, and eating some popcorn she stole from a nearby vendor. "Enjoying the show," She said, smirking. Percy face palmed himself.

"One of Daedalus's ideas," Annabeth said. "I had Beckondorf make this before-" She cast a nervous look at Silena. Sam frowned sadly.

"Um, anyway, the shield bends sunlight or moonlight from anywhere in the world to create a refelection. You can literally see any target under the sun or moon, as long as natural light it touching it. Look."

This was avbsolute genius! We could see all of New York from standing in one random spot. I could see Central Park Zoo, Grand Central Station, Brooklyn ( what was that building doing on another building?)

"whoa," Connor Stoll said. Isabelle saw what he was staring at, gasped, and jabbed Travis in the elbow looking excited.

"What?" Annabeth said nervously. "You see invaders?"

"No," Connor said. "Dylan's candy bar! Dude, it's open. And everyone is asleep. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"CONNOR!" Hannah and her sister Katie said, nagging. "This is serious. You are not going to loot a candy store in the middle of war!"

Isabelle and the rest of her siblings pouted. "Sorry," Connor said. Though he didn't sound like he was at all.

Annabeth waved her hand over the sheild, kinda like the jedi do in Star Wars. FDR Drive showed up, looking across the river at Lighthouse Park.

I turned toarward my friends. "This-this is...Insane," I said rubbing my temples.

"So, bascially you're say we're screwed?" Victoria asked.

"No-I-Emily what the hades are you doing?" I notciced Emily was brushing Sherman against some sleeping woamn's leg.

"Shermanizing people," She said. She took out a sharpie, wrote SHERMAN on it, tore off a strip of the sticky paper on Lint Rollers, and tapped it to the waoman's leg. She began whistling to the tune of "I have a dream," from Tangled, and skipped away.

Sam blinked. "Ooookkkaaayyyy then."

Suddenly we saw the image flash again, from the shield. A fleet of a dozen speedboats raced through the dark water toward Manhatten (LOOK AT ME LOOK AT ME! WHERE WE ARE! :D). Each boat was packed full of evil demigods in Greek armor. At the end of the lead boat, a purple banner emblazoned with a black sythe flapped in the wind. The Sythe was the sign and symbol for Kronos.

Percy's eyes widened. "Scan a perimeter of the island," he said. "Quick." Annabeth didn't hesitate.

The scene shifted to the south harbor. A Staten Island Ferry was plowing through the waves near Ellis Island. The deck was crowded with mosters! Different kinds I only saw in Mythology class at Camp.

The scene shifted again: the Jersy Shore, right at the entrance of Lincoln tunnle; were more monsters. Though now they were tugging a Sherman (Not the frienlt Lint Roller) tank. World War II style.

Emily's eyes widened, and the right eye started twitching. "Sheman...MEET SHERMAN! VIVA LA SHERMAN!" She cried out. Then she started saying random war cries, while running in circles.

Annabeth and Percy took their leading positions.

"All right," Percy said. "we're holding Manhatten."

"Um, Percy Manhatten is huge," I pointed out.

"What she said," Silena nodded agreeing with me.

"She, she even agrees!"

"We _are _going to hold it...we have to."

"He's right. The gods of the wind should keep Kronos's forces away from Olympus by air, so he'll try a ground assault. We have to cut off the entrances to the island."

"THEY HAVE FREAKING BOATS!" Erin screamed out loud.

"Just leave it to Miranda and me." Percy said. Miranda grinned and went to stand beside him.

"We need to guard the bridges and tunnels. Let's assume they'll try a midtown or downtown assault, at least on their first try. That would be the most direct way to the Empire State Building. Michael, take Apollo's cabin and Emily and Sherman to the Williamsburg Bridge." Percy ordered.

"Katie, Demeter's cabin takes the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel. Grow thorn bushes and poison ivy in the tunnel. Do whatever you have to do, but keep them out of there!" Everyone grinned and Hannah saluted Percy, before running in the said direction.

Conner, take half of Hermes cabin and cover the Manhattan Bridge. Travis, you take the other half and cover the Brooklyn Bridge. And no stopping for looting or pillaging!"

"Awwww!" the whole Hermes cabin complained. Isabelle even pouted more than she possibly ever did.

"Silena, take the Aphrodite crew to the Queens-Midtown Tunnel."

"Oh my gods," Sam said. "Fifth Avenue is _so_ on our way! We could accessorize, and monsters, like, _totally_ hate the smell of Givenchy."

"No delays," Percy said. "Well . . . the perfume thing, if you think it'll work."

Five Aphrodite girls and Sam, kissed Percy on the cheek in excitement.

"All right, enough!" Percy closed his eyes, thinking. "The Holland Tunnel. Jake, take the Hephaestus cabin there. Use Greek fire, set traps. Whatever you've got He said pointing at a Hephaestus boy.

He grinned. "Gladly. We've got a score to settle. For Beckendorf!"

The whole cabin roared in approval.

"The 59th Street Bridge," Percy said. "Clarisse-"

He faltered. Clarisse wasn't here. Grrr...I hated that ^#$%^$^#% (A/N: Excusie my OC's choce of words! XD )

"We'll take that," Annabeth stepped in, saving Percy from an embarrassing silence. She turned to her us. "Malcolm, take the Athena cabin, activate plan twenty-three along the way, just like I showed you. Hold that position. Show Bella too."

"You got it."

"Show me what?" I asked.

Malcolm grinned. "You'll see."

"I'll go with Percy," Annabeth said. "Then we'll join you, or we'll go wherever we're needed."

Somebody in the back of the group said, "No detours, you two." I hid my giggles. Erin didn't at all make an attempt to hide hers.

"All right," Percy said. "Keep in touch with cell phones."

"We don't have cell phones," Silena protested. Technology was like a flare for monsters, letting them know where we demigods were.

Percy reached down, picked up some snoring lady's BlackBerry (Emily HAD indeed Shermanized her), and tossed it to Silena. "You do now. You all know Annabeth's number, right? If you need us, pick up a random phone and call us. Use it once, drop it, then borrow another one if you have to. That should make it harder for the monsters to zero in on you."

Everyone grinned as though they liked this idea. I know I did.

Travis cleared his throat. "Uh, if we find a really nice phone-"

"No, you can't keep it," Percy said.

"Aw, man." I cried out. IF I COULD GET MY HANDS ON A iPHONE!

"Hold it, Percy," Jake Mason said. "You forgot the Lincoln Tunnel."

I realized He was right. A Sherman tank and a hundred monsters were marching through that tunnel right now, WE WERE DEAD.

"Percy what do we do now?" I asked.

Then a girl's voice called from across the street: "How about you leave that to us?"

I turned around and hid a fangirl squeal. A band of thirty adolescent girls crossed Fifth Avenue. They wore white shirts, silvery camouflage pants, and combat boots. They all had swords at their sides, quivers on their backs, and bows at the ready. A pack of white timber wolves milled around their feet, and many of the girls had hunting falcons on their arms.

The girl in the lead had spiky black hair and a black leather jacket. She wore a silver circlet on her head like a princess's tiara, which didn't match her skull earrings or her _Death to Barbie_ T-shirt showing a little Barbie doll with an arrow through its head. But it was pure AWESOMENESSS!

"Thalia!" Annabeth cried.

The daughter of Zeus grinned. "The Hunters of Artemis, reporting for duty."

**Phew! MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**

**Ill definatly be taking a break tomorrow! This is one of my favorite chapters in the book, so I really wanted to get it right!**

**Oh and because some of you are too lazy to visit my poll *Glares* tell me who your favorite OC (besides Emily 'cause shes everyones favorite) is in your review!**

**YEA! WEEKS ALMOST DONE!**

**~Amber**


	26. Chapter 26 DANGER!

**Amber: ITS FRIDAY! YAY! *sings* Last friday night! Yeah we danced on table tops, and we took to many shots, think we kissed but I forgot! Last Friday night - "**

**Muses: JUST DO THE DISCALIMER!**

**Amber: Pfft fine. I don't PJO!**

**Miranda**

I followed Percy and Annbeth to wake up some rusty old Auto-motons that were really just New York statues in disguise. Blah, blah, blah I really didn't listen to the sound of their bickering. How were the Hunters, you may ask? Uh, AWESOME! Man, if only you didn't have to swear off boys! Well, what would you expect me to do without the Doctor?

When a giant satue of William H. Steward stood up, and strolled of to Zeus knows where, Percy turned toward me.

"Now is the part where I need you're assistance."

We ziggzagged on a "barrowed" Vespa. I shot Annabeth a look, when she wrapped her arms around my brothers waist. IF SHE HURT HIM I SWEAR- restrain, Miranda, restrain.

When Percy stopped at the lower tip of Manhatten, just outside Battery Park, I questioned him.

"Percy, what do you need to do here?" I asked.

He just ignored me and turned his attention toward Annabeth. Grrrrrrr...

"Wait here," He told Annabeth.

"Percy...you and Miranda may need help!"

"Well, unless you can breathe underwater..."

"Ugh, you are _so _annoying sometimes."

"GOT THAT RIGHT!" I shouted, grabbed Percy's wrist, and together we dived into the water. I opened my eyes, seeing perfectly underwater, and still dry.

Percy had an annoyed look on his face. "What was that for?" He asked, still talking underwater.

I rolled my eyes. "Focus on the mission! Don't go googling and flirting at Wise Girl over there!"

Percy blushed and he pointed towards something. I spotted the murkyest part of where the two rivers met. The currents seemed equal - where they met to form at bay.

"HEY!" Percy shouted in his underwater voice, with a dramatic echo affect. A cold current rippled through the bay, churning up pumes of garbage and silt.

"I heard the East River is more toxic," Percy said.

I grinned. "What?" I said in mock surprise. "I heard the Hudson river STANKS!"

"Or is it the other way around?" Percy said, putting his hands in a, I-don't-know-don't-ask-me, hand gesture.

The water shimmered. Something powerful and angry was watching me now. I could sense its presence . . . or maybe two presences.

I knew I was soooooo right to use insults! What if they just blasted me without showing themselves? Eh, that'll never happen. But these were New York river gods. I figured their instinct would be to get in my face. SYKE!

Two giant forms appeared in front of me. At first they were just dark brown columns of silt, denser than the water around them. Then they grew legs, arms, and scowling faces.

The creature on the left looked disturbingly like a telkhine. His face was wolfish. His body was vaguely like a seal's-sleek black with flipper hands and feet. His eyes glowed radiation green.

The dude on the right was more humanoid. He was dressed in rags and seaweed, with a chain-mail coat made of bottle caps and old plastic six-pack holders. His face was blotchy with algae, and his beard was overgrown. His deep blue eyes burned with anger.

The seal, who had to be the god of the East River, said, "Are you kids trying to get yourself killed? Or are you just extra stupid?"

The bearded spirit of the Hudson river scoffed. "You're the expert on stupid East!" **(A/N: Yes I use three ! a lot! Don't judge it's who am! XD)**

"Watch it Hudson-"

"Wait, wait, wait." I intterupted.

The river gods looked at me. "You're names are East and Hudson?"

They nodded.

"But why let mortals choose your names for you? I mean, why not come up with you're own names?"

They looked at each other thoughtfully. "Good point kid, maybe it's you thats gots the brains."

"Yeah and not Raven over there," East said pointing at Percy.

"HEY!"

"Ah, shut it." Hudson snarled.

East thought hard. "I decided on my new name, for now on I'll be called...SHIRLEY!"

I had to shoot Percy a warning look to stop him from laughing.

Hudson laughed. "Please, for now on mortals will all bow down to...MARYEN!"

Okay now I had to stop myself from laughing.

"Erm," I said holding in my giggles.

Percy shook his head. "Short and sweet...Lords Shirley and Maryen...I'll give you this if you dump Krono's forces on the water." Percy pulled out a sand dollar and Shirley and MAryen started salivating at the sight of it.

"It's mine!" Shirley yelled. "Give it here kids, I promise none of Kronos's scum are getting acrosee the E- Shirley river!"

"Forget that," Maryen said. "That sand dollars MINE! Unless, you want me to let all the ships cross the H-Maryen."

I rolled my eyes and Percy had a amused expression.

"We'll compromise," He broke the sand dollar in half. As he did a clean ripple, washed the pollution away. Maryen and Shirley were both pleased.

When we went back to shore Annabeth had an anxious expression on her face.

"What's up?" Percy asked.

"we got other problems. Miachel Yew just called. Apollo cabin needs help. Bella took a few Athena campers to help, but they need more reinforcements. The leading monster is the enemy...it's the Minotaur."

**Meanwhile...**

**Bella**

"OH MY GODS!" I screamed as I raised Melody to deflect a monsters shield. I brought up my foot, and kicked the monster in the chest. Once, I brought my blade into it's abdomen it exploded in gold dust."

I breathed hard, with my heart pounding in my chest. I hardly got a full minute of air when I snake woman charged at me.

"Kronos will win, and the gods will losssssssseeee." She hissed.

I rolled my eyes, dodging one of her snake tails. "Oh, SHUT IT!"

She hissed and tried to stike at me. An image flashed in my mind. It was when Luke had gotten Percy's leg in the Sea of Monsters.

I copyed Luke's movements, using my sword to slash at the Snake Woman's leg/Snake trunks. She exploded in a cloud of gold dust.

NEVER MESS WITH A WORLDY READER WHO MEMORIZES EVERYTHING SHE READS!

Something nearby exploded near me and I was blown backwards in a whirl, of red and orange flames. I hissed in pain as I felt blisters grow on my thigh and elbow, but ignored them.

Just then I smelled the horrible smell of ground beef.

"UGH! What the $%&#^$%# is THAT!"

I got my answer when I saw the Minotaur and his axe. I gasped when he charged toward me, with his pointy horns, but rolled out of the way. Another camper wasn't as fortunate as me.

"AGGHH!" I screamed as I saw the horns run through the unfortunate persons body.

I closed my eyes when I heard the scream that belonged to the camper. Anger licked my insides, the Minotaur HAD TO DIE!

Just then I saw a black streak in the air.

"PERCY!" I cried as I saw him riding on BlackJack.

He landed, with Miranda, and Annbeth close behind.

He charged at the Minotaur.


	27. Chapter 27 OH NOES!

**Amber: Guys...THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Today May 27th, marks my first full month on FanFiction! I already have half of my first fic done, almost 100 reviews, and THE BEST READERS ON THE PLANET! This chapters for you guys! Without you, I wouldn't have proved my dad wrong about me having a successful writing career! He said "You need a plan B," But I don't have one! You guys keep me inspired everyday, and doing what I love. AND THATS WRITING STORIES!**

**Harry: *Creates fireworks from his wand***

**Bella Litle: WOO HOOO!**

**Percy: *creates spectacular water show***

**Thalia: THANKS GUYS!**

**Danny: If you've stuck with this story since the beggining! **

**Katniss: YOU'RE AWESOME!**

**Annabeth: She doesn't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

**Bella**

I had seen Percy mad before. Though never like this.

He charged at the Minotaur with pure anger, it looked as though steam was going to puff out of his ears. The Minotaur's anger at the sight of Percy, wasn't compared to his stare.

"HEY BEEF BOY! DIDN'T I KILL YOU ALREADY?" Percy hollared.

The Minotaur's glowing red eyes glowed with hatred. He pounded the hood of a nearby Lexus to express his feelings.

"HE HAS A WAY WITH WORDS!" Miranda yelled stabbing a Hellhound, with her Trident.

I laughed, twirling, and then slicing a monster on the spot.

"WILL YOU TWO FOCUS!" Michael Yew shouted at us. The dude could fight like a REAL badass! Though he was five foot five...

Michael sheathed a arrow and shot it at a upcoming tide of monsters. It went WHHHEEEEEE and made a loud sound: Like an eletric guitar, put on full volume, but times that by ten.

"Awesome." I said wiping sweat off my brow.

He grinned. "My last sonic arrow," he told Annabeth, Miranda, and I.

"A gift from you're dad, Apollo?" I asked.

"Y-"

"DUH!"

Ignoring Miranda we all put our attention back to the Minotaur. We saw just in time for Percy to slice the Minotaur's axe, shaped like a greek Omega, into two.

"Moo?" It grunted confused.

"HAAA!" Percy said laughing like crazy. Ok I had spent the whole day slicing monsters, but right now...Percy was the _scariest _thing I've seen today.

He jumped in mid-air, bringing his foot up to the minotaur's snout, kicking him backward. All the monsters stopped fighting a made a circle around Percy and the minotaur.

"You know," I said. "This would be a perfect opportunity to use those arrows," I told Michael and the rest of the Apollo campers. They all grinned and shot the dumbest monsters on the planet.

Just then we heard a YAAAAAA!

Miranda and I turned and were dumbstruck to see a Emily with a bleeding arm; but netherless unharmed, swinging from a broken cable. Sherman had turned into a celestial bronze maschine gun.

Even Percy and the Minotaur stopped fighting and watched, with their jaws hanging open.

"SHOOT SHERMAN SHHOT!" She yelled laughing crazily. She jumped off the cord, and rolled onto the ground. "TASTE THE WRATH OF SHERMAN!" She said smiling.

"Emily...where the Hades did you get that Lint Roller." I asked, when she approached us.

"My daddy gave it to me," She said.

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Who _is _you're dad?"

"Apollo! Duh, Megan!" And with that Emily returned to the battle, blasting monsters heads off.

Miranda stared at her. "My-m-my name's not Megan."

I rolled my eyes and went back to fighting monsters.

I sliced my way though several _dracaenae, _when I saw Percy grab the Minotaur's axe and with a CRUNCH; the Minotaur stared dumbly at the axe in his chest. As if he had superhuman strength, Percy grabbed the Minotaur by it's feet and swung him, so he went flying in the sky.

"BAD COW!" Emily said stabbing a monter with Sherman's wrath.

Then Percy simply sturned around and charged at the monsters. All one hundred of them.

"!" We cried as we killed, stabbed, and sliced our way through monsters. Though is wasn't easy. Explosions would make a few a demigods stumble and fall, and...well I don't like to talk about it.

Percy was a madman, he kept laughing a crazy laugh everytime he killed a monster.

"BWAHAHA! WHO'S LAUGHING! NOT YOU!" He laughed stabbing a Hellhound in the chest.

"Okay, who gave him the extra sugar," Miranda said laughing. SHE FOUND THIS AMUSING?

"YES!" I heard Yew shout behind me. "THIS, is what I'm TALKING ABOUT!"

Were me and Annabeth the only one's noticing that this was going TOO FAR?

"Percy!" Annabeth cried. "we're overextended! PULL BACK!" She said blowing her blond hair out of her face. We were on Willaimsburg bridge and were about to cross to the Brooklyn side.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Miranda cried. "WE'RE DOING AWESOME!"

In case you didn't know Miranda didn't favor Annabeth.

We kept charging until the army from the other side, came forward. All of them had skeletal horses, and the lead one stepped forward and took off his helemt.

I stopped in my tracks. I was too shocked.

Luke Castillian, or rather his face smiled evily at us. Though it wasn't Luke that was putting his features like that; into a evil twisted smile. Kronos, the Titan Lord of Time was in there. His golden eyes stared menacingly at us.

Percy yelled, "NOW WE PULL BACK!"

"OH GEE WHY DIDN'T THINK OF THAT!" I said screaming at him. If this had been an anime cartoon, my head would have been the size of the satue of Liberty, and percy would have been as big as the statues toenail; his eyes little white circles, full of horror.

Thanks to our sheer luck, the army ran forward charging. The Apollo archers, Yew, and Emily shot at the army. Miranda turned her Trident back into double swords and twirled, golden dust exploding around her.

"RETREAT! Percy yelled. "I'LL HOLD THEM!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS BY YOU'RE - ARGHHH!" I saw a spear run through Miranda's leg, and time seemed to slow down. I saw the blood spurt, and she fell. I felt a hot, fire in me. NO ONE CAN HURT MY FRIENDS!

I jumped to where Miranda lay and protected her. Looking back on this...I don't remember most of it. Just the fact that I was protecting Miranda was enough. Heck, I don't even remeber what song my sword was playing. Most likely it was "Revenge" by Taylor Swift.

Percy saw Miranda, and now the anger at the Minotaur was nothing. I thought he was going to explode.

"We have to get her out of here!" I mouthed to him, only to be intterupted by a blade heading my way. I leaned backwards, my whole entire back flat against the air, the blade would'eve sliced my throat if I hadn't dodged.

I swung my foot up and kicked the enemy demigod, whom the blad belonged to. He lost his balance, and fell off the bridge. I hoped he could swim.

Just then I heard the most blood chilling cry of pain. As if in slow motion again, just the same way with Miranda, I watched Annabeth get stabbed on her shoulder. Percy caught her just in time with a look of horror on his face.

He stared at his pale whimpering sister, and his sweating half-consious bestfriend-a-little-more-than-a-friend-still-in-that-awkard-loving-transition-phase.

Annabeth had been stabbed by a demigod with an eyepatch. Only one I had read from the fourth book.

Ethan Nakamura.

I couldn't prononce his last name at all.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" Percy said standing by me lying Annabeth next to Miranda.

**OH NOES CLIFHANGER! Hehe, thats apart of my career too! ;)**

**~Amber**


	28. Chapter 28: Help!

**Amber: Happy 27th guys! I decided not to leave you guys hanging till tommorrow! So who wants to hear-**

**Danny: JUST DO THE CHAPTER!**

**Amber: Okay gods! Here's the chapter I do not own PJO! *menacing glare* Now let me have a word with my muses, about intterupting me.**

**Percy: *slaps Danny upside the head* DUDE! No you've done it! SHE CONTROLLS EVERYTHING!**

**Danny: Crap.**

"Interesting," The voice of Kronos said. I gulped standing back, to back with Percy. Miranda and Annabeth needed to get out of here fast. They were losing far too much blood.

Kronos servyed us, on his skeletal stead. He looked interested in us. "Bravely fought...but surrender now Jackson. Or they both die. Including her." He pointed to Miranda, Annabeth, and...me.

"When Hell freezes over," I said glaring at him.

"Percy..gah, don't!" Annabeth said, her shirt soaked with blood.

Percy whistled through his fingers, and two dark shapes appeared in the sky. BlackJack, and his friend Porkpie garbbed Miranda and Annabeth by the straps of their armor, with their teeth, and flew away.

Percy did the stupidest thing ever then.

His green eyes full and alert he pushed me off the bridge.

"PERCY?" I screamed as I fell backwards. Fighting monsters all day, and THIS IS HOW I'M GOING TO DIE?

I spread my arms and legs out like a skydivers, and closed my eyes. THEN I SLAMMED INTO THE HARDEST THING EVER!

"OUCH!" I cried. I felt my shoulder get dislocated, and with my eyes shut in pain; I snapped it back into place.

Whatever I slammed into let out a neigh of pain. Wait...neigh?

I opened my eyes and saw I was onboard BlackJack once again. He was carrying Miranda, by clutching the back of her armor with her teeth.

"SHERMAN! HAHAH!"

It was the most beautiful sound I heard. I saw Emily waving at me madly, and with the other hand she waved Sherman like the Statue of Liberty. Annabeth was being held by Porkpie.

I sighed in relief, feeling my face, hands, legs. I was okay.

If Percy lived...I was going to kill him.

"Blackjack! Get to the nearest sight full of friendly demigods!" I told him.

He neighed again, and I hopped that meant: "_Sure thing kid!" _and not "_I could use me some apples!"_

BlackHack and Porkpie took us to Grand Central Plaza, which paid home to many traveling celebs or rich peeps. I got off BalckJack, stroked his mane and promised him extra sugar cubes. Then I caught Miranda's unconsious body when BlackJack released her.

"HELP! WE HAVE INJURED DEMIGODS!" I yelled loud. Immeadiatly campers in camp-Half-Blood t-shirts came flying out the door. I was relieved to see Erin, Sam, and Hannah come out the doors.

Victoria and Isabelle waved through the windows.

"Oh my gods! What happened to Miranda!" Sam asked. Her face was singed, and her pink armor was dented in several places. Her hair was also black from soot and was sticking up straight.

"She got stabbed in the leg by a spear, she lost a lot of bllod. Annabeth got stabbed in the shoulder by a blade.

Silena and Sam, with a few other Aphrodite campers rushed forward and grabbed the limp bodies of Miranda and Annabeth.

I sighed. "Gods I hope they'll be okay." I was totally beat and was ready to just collapse any moment but I hung on.

"WAIT YOU NEED SHERMAN!" Emily said running inside.

For some reason I burst out laughing, but they became ruduced to chocked sobs. My friends were helpless, they had never seen me cry before.

Victoria just stared at me dumbstruck.

I NEVER cried, even when a family member died. The only time they caught me crying was in sixth grade when my dog died. Or when I finished the last Harry Potter book. Or when..._he, _left.

That's it.

Erin held out her arms, and she hugged me while I sobbed into her shoulder.

Hannah sniffed, and she lead Victoria and Isabelle inside the plaza.

"Hey,"

I turned around and saw Thalia Grace staring at me. I wiped my tears and stood straighter. "Umm, nice to meet you, Thalia." I said.

She nodded. "That was a brave thing you did there. You and the Emily chick. Well..." She scractched the back of her head. "Annabeth is my best friend. Thank you for bring her back safely."

I nodded.

She rolled her eyes. "C'mon I'm not gonna bite you're head off!" She punched my shoulder in a friendly way.

"What's you're names?" She asked me and Erin.

"Bella. Bella Litle." I said smiling. "Daughter of Athena, or Annabeth's sister. Not nesseicarily in that order."

Erin looked at Thalia. "Erin Glint. Undetermined."

Thalia studied Erin; like she noticed the similar eye color they both had.

Just then the idiot of all idiots came bursting in.

"Where's Annabeth and Miranda?" Percy said.

I strode forward and grabbed an iron pole. I smacked it over Percy's head, but when he appeared fine; I pulled off the pole and saw it had dented in Percy's head shape.

I scowled.

He looked at me incrediously. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"YOU PUSHED ME OFF THAT DAMN BRIDGE!" I shouted back.

"I SAVED YOU'RE LIFE!"

"A LITTLE WARNING WOULD HAVE BEEN A LITTLE USEFUL!"

"KRONOS WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"

"I CAN HANDLE MYSELF SEAWEED BRAIN!"

We were intterupted by laughing. Both red in the face, Percy and I turned and saw Thalia and Erin laughing their heads off.

"WHAT?" Percy and I screamed.

"Ah, memories." Thalia said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Um, am I interupting something?" We turned and saw a pale, but ALIVE Miranda being supported by Hannah.

Percy ran forward and hugged her. "Don't you ever scare me like that, again." He whispered.

Miranda rolled her eyes but neverless hugged him back smiling. Her right leg was bandged from her ankle to her thigh, and she looked tired just from standing up.

Thalia turned toward us. "You guys better get some sleep." She eyes the dark circles under my eyes.

Erin made her way to the Plaza, but was stopped by Thalia.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Thalia asked Erin. Erin, surprised nodded.

Hannah and I supported Miranda, walking to the plaza, and when we laid her on the nearest lounge chair she fell asleep instantly.

"I gotta go help the Demeter kids cook up some medicine for injuries," Hannah said.

She pointed at a availible arm chair. "Go to sleep."

I grimanced. I knew Miranda was okay but Annabeth...

"I'll let you know when she's up to visitors," Hannah said reading my expression.

I nodded gratefully, and as soon as I laid down, I fell asleep instantly.

**Until next time. ;)**

**~Amber**


	29. Chapter 29 Don't you just love war?

**Angst, er I mean, Amber: Hey guys! Happy memorial day! Let's take a moment of silence for all those fallen soldiers, firefighters, police men and woman, or any other branch of military officials.**

**Muses: *silence***

**Amber: *silence***

**Readers: *silence, cause you're reading this, and hopefully you're not reading it aloud, becuase that'd ruin the whole "moment of silence" thingie.***

**Amber: Thanks guys! I won't keep you waiting heres the chap.**

**No Pov**

Erin watched Bella sleep peacfully for once. Her brown hair was a mess, and she had a good number of cuts on her face. Her thigh, knees, and elbows had been bandaged, while she slept; thanks to the Apollo campers.

Erin thought about her talk with Thalia. She had asked Erin a few questions like, "how old are you?", and "How often do you expieience demi dreams?", and a bunch of other stuff. She noticed that she and Erin did have similar eyes, and even the same head shape. Erin hadn't been dumb to know what she could be telling her.

Erin looked around, made sure that everyone was asleep, and she put her hand in front of her face.

Lightning cackled along her fingertips.

XxX

Bella opened her eyes wearily, not wanting to wake up. Half the number of campers were getting up, and sharpening weapons for another day of war. Then Bella's eyes widened as she realized something.

"Annabeth," She said, slapping her forehead. She got up, and ran to the nearest sibling she had.

"Kelly!" Bella shouted.

Kelly the Athena camper turned around. "Hey Bells, what do ya need?"

"Where's Annabeth? I didn't get to see her last night." Bella said impatiently.

Kelly frowned. "Annabeth's out on the terrace...be gentle."

Without a further a-do, Bella ran in the direction of the terrace. "THANKS KELL!" She said waving as she ran.

The moment she saw Annabeth she gasped. She looked...weak.

Annabeth smiled weakly. "Wonderin where you were last night, when the others showed up."

"Well, sorry I was busy at the moment." Bella said looking at the floor.

"I know, Percy pushed you off the Willaimsburg bridge right?" Annabeth said raising an eyebrow.

Bella grumbled. "When I get my hands on him I swear-"

Annabeth laughed, but they turned to coughs. Bella raised an eyebrow and looked at Annabeth's bandaged shoulder.

Annabeth pointed at it. "Poison was on the dagger that stabbed me...Miranda was lucky she only got a regular spear."

"Poison? Were they able to-?"

"Stop it? Yeah, we were just in time. Thanks to the pegasi, and you and Emily we got out just in time. Percy...sorta, kinda destroyed the Williamsburg bridge with his powers."

Bella face palmed herself. "GREAT! Another thing to add to the bill. Strawberry season better be good after this war!" Annabeth laughed.

"Hey guys," Victoria's voice said.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"We got company," Victoria said fearfully.

Without further hesitation Bella ran out of the room.

**Bella**

I just can't get a peaceful moment can't I? I ran straight to the window and saw Victoria had been right! I saw some dude in a tux, a giant frost giant, and a emposa, and Ethan Nakamura walking toward us. I still can't pronounce his name!

"Na-maka - AGH forget it! PERCY?" I shreeched. I saw Percy and Grover having a discussion on a couch on the other side of the room.

"DUDES!" The looked up.

"We got company," I said jabbing my thumb in the direction of the window.

"Well...that was dramatic," Thalia said coming up to me, followed by Miranda and Emily.

"Good thing they're under a flag of truce." Miranda observed.

"But...why?" I asked.

"Good question! Let's find out Sherman!" Emily said happily. I was kinda surprised that she managed to survive yesterday.

We followed Percy, Thalia, and Grover out, where the enemy sat at a outside table.

Grover shivered at the sight of the man in the tux. Percy galred at the guy in the tux. "Is the dude a Titan?" He asked Grover.

Grover nodded nervously. "he looks like a magicain. I hate magicains, they usually have rabbits."

Miranda covered her mouth from laughing.

"You're scared of rabbits?" Percy asked smirking.

"Blah-hah-hah! Bunnies are big bullies! Always stealing celery from defenseless satyers!"

Thalia coughed.

"Ooh! Sherman she gots a mouth!" Emily laughed. Thalia high fived Emily...and Sherman.

"What did you say?" Grover demanded.

"Guys..."I said trying hard not to laugh. "We're here."

We were standing in front of the table.

Miranda blinked. "Well...that was a long walk."

The man in the tux spoke. "Percy Jackson...great honor." He said silkily.

The man had a few scratches on his face as though a parrot had gone on a rampage, and used his face for a scratching post. The emposea hissed at Percy. I grimanced; that was probably what I looked like the day before.

"My dear," The tux dude said. "Why don't you gow wait over there?"

The demon shot a dirty look at us and slithered over to a dark corner.

I glared at Ethan NakaPura. Nakanurea. Kakamura. AGGGGHHH! Curse his difficult to pronounce name!

"To business," The tux dude said. "I am - "

"PRESIDENT SNOW!" Emily said.

The Tux dude blinked. "No...I am - "

"Gandolf!" Miranda blurted.

The Tux dude glared at Emily and Miranda and continued to speak. " I am Prometheus."

My jaw dropped. _The _Prometheus?

Percy looked surprised. "The-fire-stealer-guy? The-chained to-the-rock-vultures-guy?"

Prometheus grimanced. "Please don't mention the vultures. But yes, I stole fire from the gods and gave it to your ancestors. In return, the ever merciful Zeus, chanied me to a rock, and had me tourtured for all eternity."

"Ouch," Miranda said closing and eye.

Promtheus nodded. "Ouch indeed," he agreed.

Prometheus sat forward. "Percy...you're position is weak. You can't stop another assault."

"We'll see," Percy said bravely. I almost forgot to be mad at him!

"OUCH BURN, SHERMAN!" Emily laughed. Prometheus looked at the Lint Roller, and his eyes widened with fear.

"Great, another magical Lint roller," He cursed. He shook his head and went back to business. "Percy I'm the Titan of forethought, I know what's going to happen."

"Also the Titan on council," Grover spoke up. "Emphasis on _Crafty._"

Prometheus shrugged, in a _whatever _gesture. "I supported the gods in the last war. I told Kronos you will lose, I was right wasn't I? This time I'm backing kronos."

"Um you just picked the losing side," I challenged him. Miranda high fived me.

Prometheus sighed.

"I have a gift," he announced.

I frowned. Gift?

**Yea! Memorial day cliff hanger!**

**~Amber**


	30. Chapter 30 great?

**Amber: POPTART!**

**Sam Manson: Ugh sorry she's extremely hyper right now!**

**Amber: BWAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Robin: STOP IT! *slaps***

**Amber: *shakes head* Ugh thanks Rob! NOW GO TO THE CORNER OF SHAME!**

**Robin: *sadly goes and faces corner***

**Hermione: She doesn't own Percy jackson and the Olympians.**

**Ginny: *rolls eyes* 'Mione you can just say PJO, you don't need to be so proper!**

**Bella**

"Gift?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Prometheus nodded. Out of nowhere a three foot tall, porcelin jar appeared on the table. It's lid was stapped by a leather harness, as though it was meant to be shut.

Grover whipmered at it.

"What?" Miranda said. "It looks like a jar."

I racked my brains and gasped. It can be _that _jar!

Thalia gasped (wow such a surprise!). "That's not - "

"Yes," Prometheus said. "You recognize it?"

Thalia and I nodded. Emily poked the jar with Sherman, and Miranda slapped her hand away.

I had never been scared of a jar before...but I now had a reason too.

"This belonged to my sister-in-law," Prometheus explained. "Pandora."

Percy swallowed. "As in...Pandora's box?"

Pormetheus shook his head. "I don't know how this whole _box _thing started - "

"Well, it closes stuff. It's easy for it to be confused for a box," Miranda said.

Promethus blinked. "But," he waved his hand in the jar's direction. "It's a jar."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Please, _Pandora's jar?_ How stupid does that sound? Pandora's box has a nice ring to it."

Prometheus pounded his fist on the table, which shook the jar. He forced a smile. "Jar."

"Box."

"Jar."

"Box."

"Jar."

"Box."

"JAR YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE - !"

"Ahem," I coughed. "Back to business?" I asked.

Prometheus shook his head, and smoothed his hair. "Right business."

"Box," Miranda coughed.

Prometheus glared at her. "It was never a box, (He glanced at Miranda) it was a _pithos, _a storage jar. Pandora did indeed open this ajr, which conatined most of the demons that haunt mankind - fear, death, hunger, sickness."

Don't forget me," The empousa called from her waiting spot.

"NO ONE ASKE YOU, YOU TWILIGHT VAMPIRE FREAK!" Miranda called. She looked back to a Prometheus staring at her. "Box, er, I mean continue."

"Indeed," Prometheus continued. "The first empousa was also trapped in this jar, releeased by Pandora."

"Is that why we have Twilight?" I asked snickering.

"But what I finf curious about the story," Prometheus said ignoring me. "Is that Pandora always gets the blame. She is punished for being curious. The gods would have you believe that is the lesson: mankind should not explore."

"Crafty," Grover whispered in my ear.

"They should not ask questions. They should do what they are told. In truth, Percy, this jar was a trap designed by Zeus and the other gods. It was revenge on me and my entirefamily - my poor brother Epimethes - "

"Blesh you," Emily said.

Prometheus glared. "And his wife Pandora. The gods knew she would open the jar. They were willing to punish the entire race of humanityalong with us."

I grimanced. What he said did mean sense.

Prometheus tapped the lid of the jar. "Only one spirit remained when Pandora opened it."

"Hope," Percy and I said at once. I blushed and didn't look at him.

The Titan nodded. "Very good. Elpis, - "

"You need a tissue? I think Sherman has one," Emily said drawing a smiley face on her Lint Roller. I smacked her upside the head and motioned for Pro to continue.

"Elpis, the spirit of hope, would not abandon humanity. Hope does not leave without being given permission. She can only be realesed by a child of man."

The Titan slid the jar across the table, to Percy. "I give you this as a reminder of what the gods are like," he said. "Keep Elpis, if you wish. But if you decide that you have seen enough destruction, enough futile suffering - "

"Impossible. Trust me I've read Twilight," I sniffed.

Prometheus smacked his face, and when he lowered his hand he continued. "Open the jar. Let Elpis go. Give up Hope, and I will know that you are surrdering. I promise that Kronos will be leniet. He will spare the survivors."

Percy stared at the jar. I shook his shoulder. "Don't do it dude. I've read this myth at school a hundred times, it's bad news. Annabeth wouldn't like this either. We'll keep fighting."

"Please," Prometheus said. "It's his choice, not yours."

I was half tempted to run the guy with my sword and spill the blood of the immortals, right there. I just settles on chewing the inside of me cheek.

Percy glared at the Titan. "I don't want the thing," he growled.

"Too late," Prometheus said. "The gift is given. It cannot be taken back."

He stood up, and the empousa slipped her arm through his. "We will see you soon, Percy Jackson," Prometheus promised. "one way or another."

Percy just stared at him.

As Prometheus walked away, Miranda shouted, "BOX!"

XxX

Late at night I managed to catch up with my friends whom I had been relieved to find alive the day before.

"So anyways," Sam chuckled. "We stopped at the purfume counter, just looking for some Givenchy. Then we realize that we could maybe mix all the purfumes up, and create a HORRIBLE smell! We mixed Chanel, Wonderstruck, and a bunch of others. We even grabbed every scent of purfume from the nearest Bath and BodyWorks. It still needed something though...then we thought of it. "JUSTIN BEBIERS PURFUME! It is soooooo nasty! It worked out perfectly! The monsters closest to our purfume explosion, desentegrated on the SPOT!"

We laughed. Nothing smelled worse than JB purfume!

Erin had been awfully quiet. She laughed and spoke when she was supposed too. Nothing else.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"You look like somethings on you're mind...care to share?"

She bit her lip. "I think I found out who my- "

"GUYS!" Jake Manson came bursting in the room.

"What's up?" Victoria sasked.

"Pig. HUGE pig." He flapped his arms. "FLYING HUGE PIG!"

"What?" Isabelle asked confused.

"I'll translate," Hannah said, running into the room. "There is a HUGE FREAKING FLYING PIG OUTISIDE! NOW GET YOU'RE BUTTS OUT THERE AND FIGHT!"

We blinked. "Um...okay?" Sam said.

"SHERMAN!" Emily cried.

Miranda slapped her arm. "NOWS NOT THE TIME FOR YOU'RE SHERMAN MOMENTS!"

Sigh.

**UH OH!**


	31. Chapter 31 Chaos

**Amber: Hey guys! I gotta few announcements today! Before we start I'd like to remind you that when this story is done with, Bella and two new OCs will be traveling to the Danny Phantom universe. Don't worry Miranda, Emily, Alexa, Sam, Erin, Victoria, and Hannah will all be in it. But what episode will it be taking place in? It will be *Drumroll* The Ultimate Enemy. That's right! The one where Danny meets his jerky older self. It's gonna take place a few days after the Titan War is over, and though the story will seem longer; It will be during the one hour time slot during the show. It will be a long story, but when the leave it will have been only one hour in their normal world. After Danny, will be Harry. Not all my ocs will be in that story. The following are coming to Hogwarts: Bella, Emily, Erin, and Miranda. I'll let you know if theirs any changes; the rest will be at Camp. Anywho I've kept you waiting long enough...**

**Danny: She doesn't own PJO.**

The moment I heard the REEEEET, of the pig...I knew the world had ended. The squeal echoed through upper Manahtten. Demigods, Hunters, and monters alike froze in terror.

"Why does that sound like...It can't be!" Grover cried.

"What can't it be! That sounds like a freaking pig to me!" Sam said, pulling on her helmet.

"REEEEEET!" A huge pink creature soared over the reservoir- a Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade nightmare blimp with wings.

"A sow!" Annabeth cried. "Take cover!"

Everyone did as they were told..excpet for Emily.

"EMILY GET DOWN HERE!" Erin cried.

Emily merely shrugged, and raised Sherman.

The pig narrowed its eyes at Emily, it gave a roar, and charged at Emily.

"EMILY!"

"YAHHHHHH!" Sherman then turned into a Sherman tank, similar to the one that monsters had, and before we knew it...the pig exploded in gold dust.

Percy gapped at her. "I had this plan-"

Emily rolled her eyes, and clutched Sherman who had turned back into a Lint Roller. "Please, you make looonnnnggg plans. This only took a few seconds! This was soooo much better!"

Miranda burst out laughing and clutched Victoria's shouler for support; to stop her from falling over.

Then all Hades broke lose because of the explosions.

XxX

**No Pov**

The campers and Hunter tried desparatly to fight the ambush but it was no use...they were outnumbered and Mid Town was a war zone. A giant was ripping up trees in Bryant Park while Dryads pelted him with nuts. Outside the Waldorf Astoria, a bronze statue of Benjamin Franklin was whaking a Hellhound with a rolled up newspaper. A trio of Hephaestus campers fought a squad of dracaenae in the middle of Rock feller Center.

Bella watching through all of this, relaized in a minute that she was fighting with a evil demigod. She quickly slashed his thigh, making him drop to the ground in pain. She then raised the butt of her handle and brought it crashing to his helmet. The demigod collapsed and didn't move. With her hair whipping around her, Bella looked for her friends her blue eyes wide.

"SAM!"

She dodged a boulder, rolled in the ground, and jumped back up.

"MIR!"

Bella looked just in time to see a huge branch come crashing down where she was; this time not fast enough she heard a sickening crack, as the tree came crashing down on her left arm.

"ARRRGGH!" She screamed. She had never thought breaking an arm would be as painful as this. White spots appared in front of her eyes, as she tried to move her arm from underneath the tree. She failed and let out another scream of. This was very unwise for a daughter of Athena.

A giant took intrest at the girl lying next to the tree.

He strode over, dragging his club on the ground.

**Miranda**

Where the hades were my friends? Battle had never seem this intense, even on the first day of attack. I couldn't really remember what I did...I mean one minute I was running with Percy, then Sam, the Victoria, and Isabelle. I'd even been back to back with Thalia once. I only had a few scrapes on my knees, when I heard a blood curling scream.

I turned and saw Bella, lying pale as a sheet, her arm stuck on a tree. A trickle of blood was dripping from her forehead.

_'Oh gods, why?' _I thought. I paniacked even more when i saw a huge blue gaint making it's way toward Bella.

"Oh no you don't!" I cried.

I jumped on a nearby car, and sprang int the air, turning my double swords back into a trident.

"GEROMINO!" I screamed at the giant. The giant looked up dumbly, and stared at the Trident now embedded in his chest. His skin began to crack, and her boke until he was a pile of shards.

"Really? Now is the time for _Doctor Who _references?" A weak voice asked.

"BELLA!" I ran to her side. She had tears of pain, in her eyes, but netherless she didn't shed them. I tried to push the tree off her, but it was too huge. She began to moan in pain.

I thought all was lost when I heard, "YEAH BABY! PARTY!"

I turned around confused, and gasped at the sight. Millions of centaurs came crashing in the scene. They all shot arrows, that had boxing gloves, and multi-colored lights on them.

THE PARTY PONIES WERE HERE!

They exploded in our midst in a riot of colors: tie-dyed shirts, ranbow afro wigs, oversize sunglasses, and war painted faces. Some had slogans scrawled across their flanks like _Horsez own, kronos sux, and Cupcakes rule all. _Not sure where the last one came from.

I saw Chiron ahead, and motined to him, to come over. He came trotting, wiping sweat off his brow. "Miranda, thank goodness. These are-"

"Yeah I know these are you're brotherin, for FREAKING SAKE! Bella needs HELP! Quit being a brony!" **(A/N: A buy who likes or is like my little pony!)**

Chiron looked affonded at the last bit, but when he saw Bella, he sprang into action. "BOTHERS!" Two centaurs came and pushed the tree with ease. Chiron knelt at Bella, whose eyes were glassy.

He felt her arm, and she whimpered in pain. "Rest," he told her. He put his plam on her forehead, and she fell asleep. He threw her on his back, and motioned for me to climb on.

We clampored through the battle, with the Party Ponies arrows going WHHHEEEEEEE, through the sky. Bella was getting paler by the minute.

"CHIRON LOOK!" I pointed at Percy, Annabeth, Emily, and Erin standing in a circle fighting monsters.

"Percy!" Chiron shouted across the sea of crazy centaurs. "Sorry we're late."

"DUDE!" A nearby centaur yelled. "Talk later. WASTE MONSTERS NOW!"

He shot a painball gun at a Hellhound, which was turned pink and exploded instatly.

"SHERMAN!" Emily shouted and shot a nearby Hellhound also.

The centaur ginned. "Nice, Lint Roller bra!"

"Totally!"

They highfived each other and Emily dissapeared singing: "Space unicorn! Soaring through the stars! Delivering the rainbows all around the world! Space unicorn, shining in the night! Smiles and hugs forever all around the world! So pure of heart, and strong of mind! So true of aim with his marshmallow laser, marshmallow laser!"

ooookkkkaaaayyy then?

The ccentaurs shouted home states as they wasted monsters.

"PARTY PONIES SOUTH FLORIDA!"

"I pumped my fist in the air! "WHOOO!"

"HEART OF TEXAS CHAPTER!" Another yelled.

"HAWAII OWNS YOUR FACES!" A voice called.

I LOVED these guys!

The monsters were dissapearing like crazy! Before we knew it they were retreating!

"They won't be gone long," Percy said.

I looked at him surprised. "Mr. Sunshine are you? Look at them! They're being...ah, WASTED!"

Percy shook his head. "They'll be back."

I scowled. Then remembered. BELLA!

XxX

**Erin**

I looked at Bella, feeling scared. She looked so helpless.

"ERIN!" I looked and saw Sam, running over to me. She saw Bella and gasped.

Bella lay on a lounge chair, surrounded by healers and Chiron. She had blood covering one side of her face, and her arm was full of bruises, bent in a awkward angle. Her shirt was torn, to just above her belly button, and you could see brusies covering on side.

How much trouble could a tree cause.

Chrion lifted her head, and felt her scalp. He winced. "Concussion," he said.

They began to work immeadiatly.

I hoped Bella was going to be okay.

Maybe I should have told her I'm a daughter of Zeus.

**REVIEW! WHO'LL BE MY 100th REVIEWER! REVIEW AND FIND OUT!**


	32. Chapter 32: Preparing for the end

**Amber: Hey guys! Just want to let you know that I am NOT updating tommorow!**

**Muses: Awwww...**

**Amber: Sheesh, calm down! ****I do have have a life outside FanFiction! JK, it's just I don't have a lot of free time tommorow! If I do Update it will be a miracle! Pray with me, we have a 99.999999999999999994569.9% chance I will update. **

**Tenth Doctor: *Looks hopeful* May I do the disclaimer?**

**Amber: Well, since I'm in a good mood. Plus you are a Potter fan too.**

**Tenth Doctor: *Grins* She doesn't own PJO. ALLON ZEE!(SP?)**

**No Pov**

The Athena cabin gathered around Bella. She was covered in blankets, and her head supported a turban of bandages. Her arm was in a sling, and she looked...lifeless.

First Annabeth, and now Bella? It was too much.

"She should be waking now," Malcom mumbled. He crossed his arms impatiently. Annabeth looked at him, with tears in her eyes. Bella had been unconsious for more than a hour. They had used as much Nectar and Ambrosia as they could...but they couldn't risk too much or she would burn up. Literally.

Annabeth gripped Bella's limp hand. "Keep fighting...I'll be back."

Then she hurried out of the room to find Percy.

**Sam**

"Sup," I said walking over to Erin and Victoria. They nodded.

"Any change?" Victoria asked, sounding hopeful.

I shook my head, "nope."

"Oh," She said frowning. Silence. Awkward.

Erin then pointed at the sky. "Hey what's going on over there?" I saw that she was pointing at some helicopter that was about to crash.

"Looks like a helicopter thats about to crash," I said.

"Oh," Erin said.

More awkwardness.

"Is that Annabeth?" Victoria asked, pointing at a figure that had blond hair. The figure had been riding a pegasus, and then she jumped in the helicopter.

"Oh yeah," I said. "Probably just you know, trying to stop the helicopter from crashing."

"Oh, right. Yeah," Victoria said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sooooooo," I said.

"Soooooo," Victoria said.

"Soooooo," Erin agreed.

Sigh...was it possible to get bored when you're expecting another ambush, in a immortal, rivalry, titan, greek god, war?

Duh.

**Miranda**

I huffed when Annabeth came out of the helicopter. "That was a very brave...and very stupid thing to do." I said.

"Thanks," she grinned. I stared at the red head who had come out of the helicopter. She was dressed like she had been on vacation, and her red hair was tangled.

"Miranda Cloud," I said sticking out my hand. "I'm Percy's sister."

The girl blinked. "I didn't know Percy had a sister."

I was going to kill him.

She looked at me. "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Mortal."

I nodded. "Yeah, I remember you from the books."

She cocked her head. "Book?"

Where the hades had this mortal girl been.

"She wouldn't know Miranda," Annabeth said glaring at Rachel. "Only demigods can read those books. Others who give up, or don't ever read it are mortals."

"That actually makes a lot of sense," I said.

Percy came running up, he stared at Annabeth in awe. "I didn't know you could fly a plane?"

Annabeth's face flickered a smile. "Neither did I. My dad's crazy in aviation. Plus Daedalus did have some notes on flying maschines. I just took my guess with the controls."

I saw Rachel stare at Annabeth, with once again, awe. "You saved my life."

She flexed her bad shoulder. She looked like she kinda regretted it. It was all because she didn't like the face that Percy kinda like Rachel. "Yeah well...lets not make a habbit of it. What are _you _doing here, Dare? Don't you know better than to fly into a war zone?"

Awkward.

Rachel glanced at Percy, twidling her thumbs. "I-" she stared at Percy again. "I had to be here. I knew Percy was in trouble."

"Got that right," Annabeth grumled. "Well, if you excuse me, I have some injured _friends _to attend to. Glad you could stop by, Rachel."

"Annabeth-" Percy said desparatly.

She stromed off, in the direction Bella was.

Nothing more could ruin things, and make thing more awkward than a pissed off Athena camper.

Ouch and BURN!

**Annabeth**

Why did she have to be here? Out of all the people that could come and HER?

I don't know what Percy saw in her.

I mean it's not that I don't hate her, it's...well, it's complicated.

I noticed Emily, twirling in circles, waving Sherman around in the air. I made my way past her and went to see Bella.

"How is she," I said asking my nearest sibling.

"Same," he replied.

I sighed. I made my way over. Her bright red lips, were shocking against her snow white skin. She should wake up at any moment. Then, as if by miracle...she began to stir.

The cabin gasped and closed in. "C'mon Bella," Malcom said, reaching for hand.

Her eyelids fluttered and she stared back with, stormy gray eyes.

She wore and expression of pain, and with her good hand, she clutched her head. "My head hurts," She said.

I sighed in relief. Only a headache. It could have been worse. She closed her eyes, and clencthed her teeth.

"Someone get some ice, and Ambrosia." I heard a camper call.

"Take it easy," I said, pushing her down.

"Annabeth?" She said staring wearily.

I nodded. I saw Malcolm hand me a bag of ice and a Ambrosia square. "Here, this will make you better."

She chewed it, slowly, and sighed. Color returned to her face, slowly. She took the ice bag and placed it on her head.

"What I miss?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Party Ponies, rich girl, not much."

She chuckled, but winced right after. She tried to move her bad arm and hissed in pain.

"Rest," I told her. "The godly foo should heal up you're healing processs. You'll be out there in no time."

She smiled, and layed back, closing her eyes.

**Sam**

"So booooooooooored," Victoria moaned. We nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a Emily who had been walking by yelled, "UH-OH!"

Erin stared at her. "What?"

Emily stuck Sherman close to her face and began staring at him with a serious expression on her face.

"Really, Sherman? Oh man, this is bad."

"Emily," I said standing up. "PUT THE FREAKING LINT ROLLER AWAY!"

Then out of nowhere we heard an army cheer. It wasn't our army. And then, as if anything else couldn't have gone sooooo wrong...we heard a roar that shook the entire city of New York.

Something that sounded like a dragon.

"Uh-oh," Emily repeated. "I'm so glad you whisper secrets in my ear Sherman!"

**See ya Saturday! ;)**


	33. Chapter 33 The dove falls

**Amber: YEA! Saturday is finally here! I was right, yesterday I had absolutly no time to update. No need to thank me for letting you know, before or that cliffhanger probably would'eve killed you.**

**Thalia: *Cough***

**Amber: *glares* Well, heres the chap. Oh and I saw Snow White and the Huntsman. Pretty good, I reccomend it.**

**Korra: She doesn't own PJO**

**Bella**

I sat up when I heard a deafining roar. "What was that?" I asked.

Malcolm cast me a nervous look. "Nothing that should concern you, you're not okay enough to fight."

I growled. "Yes I am, let me-" I winced. I had tried to stand up, but failed to do so. I glared at Malcolm. "Give me some Ambrosia."

His eys widened. "I don't think thats such a good idea Bells-"

"Just GIVE ME IT!" I snarled. Ignoring my pounding head.

He got up and handed me some ambrosia. I stuffed a good number in my mouth, and felt a little warrm as if I had a fever. It ceased, and a grabbbed a nearby stack of bandages. With my good arm, I wrapped the area where my arm was broken.

"Ahem."

I looked at Malcolm. He handed me some pecies of cardboard that could cover the front and back of my arm. He held them still for me, and I continued wrapping.

"Here," he handed my armor to me.

"Thanks," I said putting it on. I strapped all the parts with a flourish of my hand, and grabbed Melody. I entered the code, and my iPod became a deadly bronze sword.

"Wait," Malcolm said. I looked at him. He tossed me a helmet. I grinned sheepishly and put it on.

"See ya later," He said. He grabbed his own weapon and ran out of the room.

"Lets get this over with," I said sighing.

XxX

I was right next to Erin when I heard Percy say, "I'll take the drakon." It came out in a unaturally high voice. He cleared his throat. "I'LL TAKE THE DRAKON! Everyone else, hold the line against the army!"

"What I miss?" I asked. Percy looked at me. He grinned.

"I missed you too, Percy. It's not the same when we're not screaming at each other."

"In case I die," he said. He stuck out his hand. "Truths?"

I shook his hand and nodded.

Erin hugged me. "Took you long enough." I laughed.

I then heard Sam scream from behind me. "!"

I drew my sword an pointed it in front of me. A huge, slimy serpent, Three stories taller than us slithered out. Centaurs froze from fear, whenever it met it's gaze.

"Crap. We're screwed." I heard Victoria mutter.

The drakon lashed out swallwoing three Califronian centaurs.

"Dang, that's unfortunate." Isabelle said from next to me.

"What are we waiting for? LET'S KILL SOME MONSTERS!" Miranda yelled at the amry charging in.

"You read my mind," Hannah grinned.

"SHERMAN!" Emily yelled.

"Guess thats our cue," I grinned.

For the first time in the whole war, my friends were all together fighting with each other. We were still missing Alexa, but right now we were unstopable. I slashed and stabbed with Melody, Misery playing in the background. Hannah summoned a bunch of vines to squezze some enemy Hellhounds to dust. Sam threw some left over perfume bombs at some enemy demigods, causing them to choke. Miranda caused at bunch of empousa's to be drowned in water bubbles. Isabelle was a fast demon and slashed, ducked, and rolled with a cross bow.

Victoria was fighting well with her spear, but what I don't understand is she concetrated on a certain Hellhound and it turned bright purple. It yelped, ran away only to be stabbed by a Demeter camper. That was something to talk about for another time. Emily was laughing manically, shooting monsters.

"F is for friends who do stuff together. U if for and me!" She sang, making a demigod cover his ears.

"ARGH! I HATE THAT SONG!"

Isabelle turned towards the guy. "Oh, no you didn't! NO ONE INSULTS SPONGEBOB!" She stabbed his foot, and he went hopping away.

I laughed and looked at Erin, only to have my jaw drop. Lightning was shooting out of her fingertips.

She grinned sheepishly at out dumbfounded expressions. "Maybe, I should have mentioned I'm a daughter of Zeus?"

"Um, DUH!" Hannah cried slapping a demigods face, and punching his gut.

Before we could say anthing else, I heard a girls voice scream, "ARES!"

I turned around and saw a dozen war chariots charging into battle. A dozen red banners, with a boars head imprinted on them. The Ares cabin had arrived at last.

"Oh, dang I have to get me one of those." I heard Miranda mutter, as she saw the skeletal horses, pulling the Ares chariots.

"HAHA! I'd like to see Kronos stand a chance now! Ares is the god of war!" I said happily.

Clarisse was the head consuler for the Ares cabin. Sure she could be a serious B at times, but right now I was glad to see her. She road the leading chariot, a wearing red armor, a boars hemet, and was clutching her eletric spear.

I turned around and saw on the other side of the street, the Drakon get a mothful of spears.

"C'MON LETS GO!" Sam cried, leading us to the Drakon's direction.

As we killed enemy monsters, heading over there, we heard Clairesse scream, "ARES TO ME!"

"Drama queen," Hannah muttered.

We passed Annabeth and Percy who had been watching in awe. Mianda stormed back, snapped fingers under her brothers nose, and grabbed his arm.

He shook his head, and now Annabeth and Percy had joined our small fighting group.

The Ares campers were starting to get overwhelmed. I knew cause A. A bunch of campers were now sliding down the Drakon's throat. And B. Melody changed the song to what makes you beautiful.

"_Cause when you flip you're hair, it gets me overwhelmed!"_

"Ah, SHUT IT!" I told my sword.

"YOU CAN DO IT! Percy screamed at Clariesse. "A CHILD OF ARES IS DESTINED TO KILL IT!"

Out of the eyes holes, of Claresse's helemt, I saw her blue eyes widen in fear.

There was a problem of course.

Clarisse didn't have blue eyes.

"No..." Percy realized. He stepped forward, his green eyes full of terror. "WAIT!"

The monster spit poison directly in the girls face.

I closed my eyes, to hear the worst scream in my life. The voice was fimiliar.

We were shocked to truly register what had happened. Ares campers tried desparatly to protect the fake Clariesse, and Percy tried to get the monsters attention.

It was like my mind was on auto-pilot. I was surprised to find that my arm, was twirling my sword, trying to find a chink in the Drakons scaly armor.

Then I heard a girls voice: "NO! Curse you, WHY?" She sounded full of grief. Out of the corner of my eye, I found the real Clarisse, cradling the fallen girl in her arms.

"WHY?" Clarisse sobbed. Sam stopped fighting and ran toward Clarisse, and her jaw dropped at the sight of the fallen girl. She fell to her knees, and began to whisper to the girl, tears rolling down her face.

Clarisse looked at the drakon with absolute hate. She handed the fallen girl to Sam, who sobbed even harder. "YOU WANT DEATH?" Calrisse screamed at the Drakon. "WELL, C'MON!"

I backed away. This was Clarisse's fight. I ran to the fallen girl, and saw Annabeth trying to remove the helmet. Sam just kept sobbing. "Sam," I said. "Who do you think this is?"

She was about to answer, when we were blinded by a dozen arcs of electricity. Covering our eyes, we saw Clarisse jabbing her eletric spear into the Drakon.

"Oh," Hannah said.

"My," Erin continued.

"Gods," Isabelle finished.

Miranda bent down and tried to help Annabeth remove the helmet. When it was off, I stared in disbelief. The girl who had stole the armor, and pretended to be Calrisse, and was now dying...was Silena Beauregard.

I was too shocked to speak. I numbly took the helmet and tossed it aside. Clarisse stomped back, and took the girls head, and cradled it in her lap.

"What were you thinking?" Clarisse sobbed.

Silena tried to swallow, but her lips were chapped and dry. "Cabin...wouldn't...listen...o-only...you."

"So you stole my armor, waited till Chris and I were on potrol; you stole my armor and pretended to be me." Calrisse glared at her siblings. And NONE of you noticed?"

They took an intrest in their combat boots.

Silena looked at Calrisse, trying to fight her eyes, from rolling backwards. "D-Don't blame them. They wanted to...wanted to h-help."

"You stupid Aphroditie girl," Clarisse sobbed. I wanted to shut her mouth, but Victoria and Miranda pulled me back. Sam held Silena's hand, taking shaking breaths.

"You charged a Drakon," Clarisse continued. "WHY?"

"All my fault," Silena said, a tear streaking down the side of her face. "My...fault."

I shook my head. "Stop talkling nonsence Sil. We'll get you fixed up in no time."

Silena shook her head, her breathing irregular. "The-the Drakon. Charlie's death...camp e-endangered."

"STOP IT!" Clarisee said. "It's not true!"

Silena opened her hand. A tiny charm braclet, with a sythe charm on it. The mark of Kronos.

I felt my heart break into a million peices.

"Ah man," Miranda muttered.

"You were the spy," Percy said. His voice cracking.

Silena tried to nod. "Before...before I liked Charlie, Luke was so nice to me. He was so...charming, Handsome. Later, I wanted to stop helping him, b-but he threatened to kill. He promised...he promised we w-were saving lives. Fewer people were getting hurt. He said they wouldn't...they wouldn't hurt Charlie. He-he lied to me."

I felt something wet roll down my cheek.

I couldn't bring myself to look at Annabeth.

I heard Isabelle curse Luke under her breath. Though she had never met him...he was still her half brother.

I heard screaming and yelling as battle raged behind us.

Clarisse ordered her siblings to protect the doors.

Silena took a heavy, painful breath. "Forgive me. P-Please."

"Your not dying," Clarisse said.

"Sil, you can't die!" Sam wept.

"SILENA!" Victoria sobbed.

"Sil?" I said numbly.

"Charlie..." Silena said, her eyes seeing far away. "See...Charlie."

She never spoke again.

***sniffle* Hope this made up for yesterday guys. Writing about character deaths, is harder than reading about them. Well remember to REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 34: War and life goes on

**Amber: Hey guys! Todays a short chap, 'cause I need to do some more editing for what I'm gonna wright. Don't worry theres still gonna be a chapter tommorow. By the way...THE MARK OF ATHENA COVERS BEEN REVEALED! It is SOOOOOO AWESOME! Plus you can read the first chapter on the Hero of Olympus website.**

**Percy: Or, you can hear Rick Riordan read the first chapter on youtube.**

**Annabeth: Amber here is not Rick Riordan, so stop asking. She doesn't own PJO.**

It felt like the world had...ended. I was unaware of the battle raging on around us, and all I could do was stare. Stare at the dead body of Silena. Annabeth finally went over, and closed Silena's eyes for the last time.

"We have to fight," Annabeth said, her voice brittle. "She gave her life to save us. We have to honnor her."

Sam nodded in agreement; she stood up and picked up a sword from a fallen camper. "Let's do this." For once Sam, actually looked sincere and serious.

Clarisse sniffed and wiped her nose. "She was a hero. Understand? A hero," Clarisse's voice broke.

Percy nodded, his eyes sadder than ever. With the look on his face...it was hard to tell if he was the good guy or the bad guy. He had so much sadness on him.

Like Sam, Calrisse picked a sword from a fallen sibling. "Kronos is going to pay."

Miranda nodded. "He is, but in order for that to happen we have to work together."

Hannah nodded in agreement.

Isabelle just kept staring at Silena's body. "Screw family, Luke is going to pay for what he's done-" She stopped mid-sentence at the look on Annebeth's face.

Clarisse climbed her chariot, and we followed, standing next to the chariot. She then did the grossest thing ever and threw a grappling hook, through the dead Drakon's eye sockets. She then made her horses charge at the enemy, the Drakon's body being pulled behind her.

"That is either extremely cool, or really revolting," I said wrinkling my nose. My friends nodded in agreement.

Clarisse yelled insults at the enemy, her russet hair whiping past her face. As she rode, she began to glow...literally. An aura of red fire flickered around her.

"Allonsy!" Miranda shouted in triumph, as the enemy began fleeing.

"The blessing of Ares, I've never seen it before." Thalia murmured, her blue eyes wide with fascination.

"Wait...when did you get here?" Victoria asked.

"Oh the author forgot-er, I mean just now." I shrugged it off.

Spears went flying at Clarisse, but they bounced off her harmlessly. "I AM CLARISSE, DRAKON-SLAYER!" She yelled. "I will kill you ALL! Where is Kronos? Bring him out! Is he a coward?"

"Clarisse!" Percy yelled, annoyment in his voice. "Stop it. Withdraw!"

"What's the matter, Titan Lord?" Clarisee asked. "BRING IT ON!"

"Ooookkaaaay? Who's morally afraid of Clarisse, now?" Hannah asked. We all raised our hands.

"CLARISSE! They're GONE!" Miranda shouted at her, as Clarisse continued to ride down the street, with her butt-ugly trophy.

Chris, Clarisse's boyfriend, said, "I'll watch her. She'll get tired eventually. I'll make sure she comes inside."

We all nodded gratefully, and left Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia to talk to Chris.

I looked around the lobby: Injured campers were everywhere, a few burial shrouds here and there, and I spotted a dying old Satyr.

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover came in and surrounded the old satyr. I watched with disbelief as the Satyr shivered and turned into a...shrub. The trio, then walked to the bronze elevator which would lead them to Olympus.

"Sherman?" Emily tried.

I shook my head. Emily sighed sadly.

"Guys...how did our lives become so messed up?" Erin asked.

"I don't know," I admitted.

Sam twirled her hair imaptiently. "I just wish we could be...normal again."

Miranda scoffed. "Please thats soooo boring."

Sam stood up. "YOU'RE SISTER JUST DIDN'T DIE OUT THERE!"

Miranda opened her mouth, then closed it. Trembling, Sam stormed to the elevators.

Hannah sighed and rubbed her temples.

I sat up. "You know...what is normal anyways?"

Isabelle groaned, "Please don't go qouting soemthing-"

"What's normal?" I demamded.

She opedned her mouth, and closed it, looking stumped. "I-I...I don't know."

"Exactly, there is no such thing as normal. We were never normal. That quote means a lot."

Erin smiled. "Thanks Forest!"

I smiled. "We may die tommorow or in maybe a few days-"

"Geez, that's comforting," Miranda said rolling her eyes.

"We have to make these days mean something!" I said putting my fist on my palm.

Isabelle stood up. "We will."

"Group hug?" Emily asked.

"DUH!" Victotia grinned.

We all hugged, smiling. What's coming is gonna be big. We were gonna fight till we die, but our friendship will never fade.

**"What is normal anyways?" ~ Mrs. Gump, _Forest Gump._**


	35. Chapter 35: The end is here

**Amber: Hey guys! Tommorows the last day of school for me! YEA! DANCE PARTY!**

**Amber and Muses: *Start dancing to Dynamite***

**Percy: WHOO! P-A-R-T-Y!**

**Amber: Okay, okay thats enough! Well, this is it guys. The last two chapters of this story will be up tommorrow!**

**Muses: Awwwww...**

**Amber: Hey don't worry! I will be posting the first chapter to my Danny Phantom story tommorow also. A little treat for the end of the school year. Bella and friends will indeed be in the Danny Phantom story, along with two new characters. Anna Hamliton is Bella and Friends mortal friend; and Gil Litle Bella's step brother. Those OC's will only be in that story for now though. I have also decided to add Isabelle to the Hogwarts list. Oh, and I decided that Ryan should pay one more visit in Demi Drama, since the story's almost done. It seemed appropriate for this chapter too. So Danny, since I'm starting you're story, will you do the honors?**

**Danny: Amber does not own PJO, or Ryan.**

**Amber: Thanks! NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER! *Thunder rumbles and lightning flashes***

**No Pov**

The moment Percy saw Thalia, marching up to them with a bow, and empty quiver, he was expecting bad news.

"You've got to get down there," She told, the son of the sea god. "The enemy is advancing. And Kronos is leading them."

Without a further hesiatation, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia ran down Olympus and into the elevator.

XxX

**Bella**

Okay, I know what you're thinking: Whaaaaaatttt?

But I'll just say it short and sweet: Ambush.

We all tried to do our best, but you know...immortals. Kronos had an evil glint in his eye, whereever he went. It didn't help the fact that he remembered that he wanted to kill me. Plus, I was starting gain some tenderness in my arm again. It knew it wouldn't be long, before the Ambrosia wore off, and the pain returned full-measure.

Campers and Hunters lay in the streets, groaning with pain. Some...weren't moving at all.

"KRONOS! ENOUGH!" Sam snarled. She was currently being pinned to the wall, by a enemy demigod.

Like I said, we had been outr numbered.

I was pinned against the ground. Hannah was unconsious, Miranda was swearing like crazy, Erin was pinned, Victoria had been pinned (After turning a Hellhound yellow), Emily managed to escape ever so often, but appaerntly Ice Giants were immune to Lint Rollers. Isabelle was clutching a swollen ankle.

Kronos smiled amused. "Ah, Aphroditie. How's Silena?"

Sam roared in rage, and the demigod holding her pushed her harder against the wall.

"KRONOS!"

I looked up and saw Chiron, as if he came out of nowhere, sheathe and arrow and notched it out of his bow.

My jaw dropped, at the sight of Chiron's arrow, only a centimeter away from Kronos's face.

"Oookaay? How come he does that easily, and we get our butts whooped?" Miranda asked angrily.

"Miranda?"

"What"

"Shut up."

"kay."

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia, burst open the doors. They were quite shocked to find everything like this.

"Okay, now you show up?" Isabelle asked indignatly.

"Geez guys," Emily said. "What the Hades have you been doing? Planting shrubs? Oh, wait a second."

"Chiron," Annabeth said, ignoring Isabelle, her voice trembling.

Chiron remained still.

"Step aside little Son," Kronos said.

"Um WHAT?" Victoria excalimed.

"Chiron is a son of Kronos?" Miranda asked. "He's my uncle!"

"Guys...stop talking it's getting interesting." Erin said pointing at the whole scene going on in front of us.

"I'm afraid not," Chiron said. He wad steely calm so...he was about to explode from anger.

"CHIRON LOOK OUT!" Annabeth screamed.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS JUST STANDING THERE?" Erin screamed.

I saw a dracena queen, become imaptient and charge.

"I will kill this idiotic horsssssse!" She hissed.

Chiron's arrow flew straight between her eyes and she vaporized on the spot. But he didn't have an arrow remaining for Kronos.

"You're a teacher," Kronos sneered. "Not a hero."

"Luke was a hero," Chiron said. "He was a good one until you corrupted him."

"FOOL!" Kronos's voice shook the city. "You filled his head with empty promises. You said the gods cared about _me!_"

"Oh snap," Emily said watching the scene, her cheek against the concrete ground.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Less talky!"

"Me," Chiron said. "You said me."

Kronos looked confused, and Chiron whipped out a sword and struck. There was a loud CLANG!, and Chiron's blade was knocked aside.

"BACK!" Kronos hissed. There was a blinding flash of light, and Chiron was thrown backward, into a wall, which collapsed on him.

I didn't even realize that I was screaming.

"NO!" Annabeth yelled, and Percy and Thalia ran to our teacher. Pathetically throwing bircks out of the debris.

"YOU!" Annabeth screamed, turning towards Luke. "To think that I... that I thought-"

She drew her knife.

"Uh-oh," Victoria said.

"Annabeth don't-" Percy said, trying to grab hold of Annabeth. She shook him off.

"ANNABETH!" I screamed.

I looked at Emily. As if she read my mind, she turned Sherman into a gas bomb. The smell of ranacid food filled our area. Our captives let us go, and in a few minutes, lay unconsious on the ground. We dragged Hannah to where Chiron lay, and raced back to Annabeth.

We saw Kronos swing his sythe at Annabeth, but Percy pulled her away just in time.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed.

"I have to fight him," Percy told him.

"It's my fight too, Percy!"

Just then a dogs howl periced the noise.

_"Arrooooooooooooo!"_

"Mrs. O'Leary?" Percy asked.

Then things got stranger: the enemy began to part, clearing a path through thr street like something was forcing them too.

Mrs. O'Leary, Nico, Alexa, and a solid Ryan smiled at us.

"ALEXA!" Miranda gasped.

"Miss me?" She asked, grinning.

"DUH!" Isabelle laughed.

"Nico?" Percy called.

"ROWWF!" Mrs. O'Leary said happily, and bounded toward Percy, ignoring growling monsters.

"Ah, sure ignore tha undead kid." Ryan asked.

"RYAN!" I yelled.

"Now you answer."

Nico and Alexa strode foward, and the enemy fell back, due to them both radiating death.

"Got your message. Is it too late to join the party?" Nico asked, through the face guard, of his skeletal helemt.

"Children of Hades." Kronos spit on the gorund. "Do you live death so much that you wish to expeirience it."

"Ouch dude." Ryan said, pulling on his owl helmet. "Ouch."

""I don't agree," Nico said glaring at Kronos.

The ground rumbled, and a undead army clawed their way put. Millions of skeletal soilders. The Titan's monsters got jumpy and started to back up.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND!" Kronos demanded. "They are no match for us."

"Guess again," Alexa smiled.

The sky turned dark and cold, and Hades himelf strode forward in a chariot. The goddesses Persephone and Demeter riding behind him.

"Now this...is going to be fun." Ryan laughed.

**See ya tommorow for the finale!**

**~Amber**


	36. Chapter 36 Hero

**Amber: Hey guys! Welcome to the second before last chapter of Demi Drama! The last chap will be up today also, and the Danny Phantom first chapter will be up later. If you guys don't know anything about Danny Phantom, feel free to ask me what it's about. Or you can look up some episodes on You Tube. But the story about DP is vitally important for this series, so you don't want to skip it. And don't worry, they'll still be demigods! It's not a PJ DP crossover though. My Harry Potter one will be a Percy Jackson Harry Potter crossover. Not to much, but some fimilar characters will pop up at hogwarts throughout the Hogwarts school year. In other news...SUMMERS HERE :D!**

**BlackJack: Amber here doesn't own, PJO, Ryan, or Princess ButterflyKiss.**

**Bella**

Hades smiled coldly. "Hello, Father. You're looking...young."

"Hades," kronos growled. "I hope you and the ladies have come to pledge your allegiance."

"I'm afraid not." Hades sighed. "My son, daughter, and her boyfriend-"

"RYAN'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Alexa shrieked, turning bright red; Ryan doing the same.

Hades rolled his eyes, and continued. "They convinced me that perhaps I should prioritize my list of enemies." he glanced at Percy. "As much as I dislike certain upstart demigods, it would not do for Olympus to fall. I would miss bickering with my siblings. And if there is one thing we can agree on-it is that you were a TERRIBLE father."

"Oooohhhhhhhhhhh!" My friends and gasped, sounding just like _Regular Show. _

"True," muttered Demeter. "No appreciation of agriculture."

"Mother!" Persephone and a now awake, Hannah complained.

Hades drew his sword, a double-edged Stygian blade etched with silver. "Now fight me! For today the House of Hades will be called the saviors of Olympus!"

Alexa whispered something in his ear.

Hades sighed. "And the super awesome death ninjas of all time."

I started laughing my head off, but I quickly turned them into coughs.

"I don't have time for this," Kronos snarled. He struck the ground with his scythe. A crack spread in both directions, circling the Empire State building. A huge wall of energy shimmered along the crack lines in the pavement. It separated Kronos's vanguard, my friends and I, and Percy from the bulk of the two armies.

"What's he doing!" I heard Percy ask.

"Sealing us!" Thalia yelled back.

"He's taking down all the magiacl barriers!" I shrieked.

Mortals began waking up; New York city itself waking up. I don't know what the mortals saw because the Mist made them different things from what we could see, but I had a feeling it wasn't pleasent.

"ATTACK!" Hades roared. That's when the armies of the dead clashed with the Titan's monsters.

We began to fight in a blur, I twirled, slashing my sword everywhere. I kicked, punched, and even bit some dude's arm. I wasn't a happy camper at that moment.

I then heard a huge blast, and the sound of a shotgun, echoed in my ears. I saw Mrs. Jackson, and Percy's stepdad, Paul Blofish; er, I mean, Paul Blofis had joined the fight. Mrs. Jackson had nailed a shot on a giant.

"LOOK!" I heard Sam yell at me. Kronos and Nakapuremea (AGH!) enter the lobby.

"GO!" I heard Mrs. Jackson yell at Percy. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia raced inside to the elevators.

"They need help!" I yelled, punching a enemy demigod in the face.

"I GOT IT!" Yelled Ryan. He whistled through his fingers, and we heard a soft but powerful neigh.

Everyone stopped and stared at a beautiful horse like creature came flying down. She swiftly dodged a bunch of target missles, arrows, and spears that came flying at her. She had a glittering horn on her head, a soft silky mane, wings, and a fishtail instead of backlegs.

"Guys!" Ryan said proudly whilist stabbing a Hellhound. "Meet Princess ButterflyKiss!"

"How'd you come up with that name?" Erin asked, slicing a Ice Giants thigh.

Ryan blushed. "I'd rather not answer that question...now who's goin to Olypmus? I'm going too, 'cause she's my Crumple Horned Snorkack."

"What?" Victoria asked.

"Nothing."

"Miranda, Erin, Emily, and I'll go. Sam you lead Victoria, Hannah, Isabelle, and Alexa." I said.

"Wait...how are all five of us gonna fit on...Princess Butterfly Kiss?" Miranda asked.

"One of us will hold onto the fish tail." We all looked at Emily.

"Hurtful," She pouted, and grabbed hold of Princess ButterflyKiss's tail. The rest of us climbed aboard.

"Princess ButterflyKiss you know what to do. OLYMPUS!" Ryan comaded.

Princess ButterFly kiss neighed and we all took our place in the sky.

"SHEMAN!" Emily squealed.

XxX

Olympus was a nightmare. Homes were on fire, the connection to the elevator had been turned to rubble. Broken statues everywhere.

We then heard cursing.

"That sounds like...THALIA!" Erin exclaimed. Sure enough, Erin's sister lay on the ground. Her face was contorted with pain, as a statue of Hera lay ontop of her feet. We landed and Erin zapped the staute away. Thalia relaxed, and gingerly tried to move and hissed in pain.

"Agh! Stupid rock...my legs are broken!" Thalia said angrily.

Erin looked at us.

"Stay, she needs medical attention."

Erin nodded, and we flew off to the council room of the gods.

XxX

As soon as we landed we heard a loud voice scream, "NOW MY BRETHERIN!"

Shocked we turned and saw images flashing in a colassol(Sp?) fireplace. Images of men, exploding from the water came into sight, and I saw a ugly giant get sumberged in water.

"BAH-"

"HUNBUG!" Miranda teased, pointing her Trident in the direction of Kronos.

"Give up Kronos," I demaded; sounding braver than I felt. "Typhon's been drowned."

"The gods are on their way!" Percy yelled. "You've lost!"

"I havn't even started."

"YOU MEAN YOU HAVN'T EVEN TRIED!" Miranda charged, and struck Krono's leg, but it bounced off harmlessly.

"My turn."

Miranda flew across the room, like a rag doll, and she whacked her head on Hermes throne. She groaned and passed out right away.

"NO!" I cried, and ran forward, at the same time as Grover did. Ryan tried to pull me back but I shrugged him off. Kronos charged at us, and faster than I could blink; I was thrown across the room. Grover went with me, and we landed hard on the marble floor. The pain in my arm returned to full measure, and I screamed in pain.

I was useless now.

Annabeth popped out of nowhere. "STOP!"

Kronos whirled to face her and slashed with his scythe, but somehow Annabeth caught the strike on her dagger hilt. I was in so much pain, but I couldn't help but watch. The hilt move, was what only the best skilled warriors with knives could manage.

"Luke," she said gritting her teeth. "I understand now. You have to trust me."

Kronos roared in outrage. "Luke Castellan is DEAD! His body will burn away as I assume my true form!"

I looked over and saw Ryan and Emily looked frozen, and the same for Percy. Kronos was freezing them with their time powers; I saw their eyes moving frantically.

"Your mother," Annabeth grunted. "She saw your fate!"

"Service to Kronos! This is my fate!"

"NO!" Annabeth insisted. Her eyes were tearing up, from sadness or pain. Probably both. "That's not the end, Luke. The prophecy: she saw what you would do. It applies to YOU!"

I looked at her, WHY HADN'T THEY TOLD US THIS!

"I WILL CRUSH YOU CHILD!:

"You won't," Annabeth said. "You promised. You're holding back now."

"LIES!" Kronos struck with his hand, when Annabeth lost her balance. She went flying backward.

Percy's eyes widened, and he fought against Kronos's magic. He managed to rise, and take a step. I could see pain in his eyes.

"A-Annabeth?" I croaked, trying to sit up; and getting white spots in my eyes as a result.

Kronos loomed over, as Annabeth spat out blood. "Family, Luke. You promised." She said half sobbing.

I tried to get up, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't let me.

Kronos stared at Annabeth's bloody knife. Promise.

He gasped, like he was trying to get air. "A-Annabeth?" Kronos said in a voice, unfimiliar to me.

"Luke," I whispered.

He looked at Annabeth, and stumbled forward, fighting for control for his body. "Y-You're b-b-bleeding."

Out of the corner of me eye, I saw Emily take a deep breath, cltuch Sherman tighter and she began to move again. She held Ryan's hand, and he blinked.

"OUCH!" He said rubbing his eyes. "I have _never _gone that long without blinking!"

Kronos/Luke didn't even notice that.

I took a breath, and realized I could move again. Percy ran forward, as I painfully got up, clutching my arm. Miranda was staring to come around, supporting a bleeding head.

"Don't touch her." Percy snraled, stepping inbetween Luke/Kronos and Annabeth.

Anger showed on Luke/Kronos's face. Kronos's voice growled: "Jackson..." his body began glowing gold.

"SHERMAN!" The starngest battle cry, earned Kronos a surprised look; and got him nailed in the eye by a Lint Roller.

Ryan burst out laughing, and Emily gave satisfied smile. Kronos/ Luke stumbled to his knees, and he spoke in Luke's voice: "He's changing. Help. He's...he's almost ready. He won't need me anymore. Please-"

"NO!" Kronos's voice bellowed.

Ryan drew his sword and made an attempt to knock Kronos out, and bring Luke back, bur Kronos waved his hand; Ryan and Emily got knocked into a pillar.

"The knife Percy," Annbeth said, barley audible. "Hero..cursed blade."

I crawled over to Miranda, and shook her awake. "Wha-what?" She said her eyelids fluttering.

She saw Percy, and the knife. "PERCY NOW!" She yelled. She threw her Trident at Kronos and Luke spoke again. "Please, Percy..."

Percy struggled to his feet.

Miranda's eyes widened at Percy. "He's gonna kill him."

I fowned. "Hero..cursed blade." I repeated. Then it came to me. "PERCY DON'T!" He looked at me surprised, but luckily Luke said something.

"You can't..can't do it by yourself. He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can...can keep him controlled."

Luke/Kronos began glowing; to a point where jis skin began smoking.

"PERCY DO WHAT HE SAYS!" Yelled a Ryan, who was coming around.

"Please," Luke groaned. "No time."

Percy looked at all of us. Miranda and Annabeth mostly.

He gave Luke/Kronos the knife.

Grover yelped, not catching on.

Luke/Kronos raised his arm, and brought the knife to a spot just below his armpit...his Achilles spot. The only place that could kill him.

I closed my eyes, at the sound of agony, and we were blown backward some more, by a powerful golden light.

I groaned and opened my eyes. Emily was getting up with the help of Ryan, who had a somber look on his face.

Miranda stood next to Percy, tears in her eyes. Clutching my broken arm, I got up and walked slowly to the figure sprawled on the floor.

Luke...just Luke; had blood covering the left side of his body. His eyes were no longer gold, they were now blue. His normal eye color.

I never met him, he never knew my name; but I felt deep sorrow for him. Annabeth and Grover limped over to Luke. They both had tears in their eyes.

I was crying myself. Emily, used Sherman to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Good...blade," he croaked. He was fighting his eyes, which were wanting to roll back into his head. I bit my lip. _No one_ deserved a fate like this.

Luke gazed at Annabeth. "You knew. I almost killed you, but you knew..."

"Shhh." Her voice trembled. "You were a hero at the end, Luke. You'll go to Elysium."

My lip trembled, and I grabbed Luke's wrist.

His eyes flicked at me, but he returned them to Annabeth. He shook his head weakly. "Think...rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the blest."

Miranda burst into racked sobbs, and Ryan pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back.

"I-I DON'T KNOW YOU!" She cried, tears running doen her face, but she didn't part with him. Emily cudled with Sherman.

Annabeth sniffed. "You always pushed yourself too hard."

He put his free hand in Annabeth's. "Did you..." Luke coughed and hips lips glistened red. "Did you love me?"

Annabeth wiped her tears away. "There was a time I thought...well, I thought..." She looked at Percy, who looked as though he was wanting despartly to know her answer.

I knew they cared for each other.

She turned back to Luke. "You were a brother to me, Luke," She said softly. New tears escaped her eyes. "But I didn't love you."

He nodded, and winced in pain.

Ryan's eyes were filled with tears also.

"We can get Ambrosia," Grover said. "We can-"

"Grover," Luke gulped. "Bravest Satyr I ever met. No...there's no healing..." he coughed again.

He looked at Percy. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Never again...don't let it happen again."

Percy looked surprised, and his face hardend. "I won't." He promised. "I promise."

He looked at Emily, Miranda, Ryan, and me. "I-I'm sorry I never got to meet you...I know you'll all be...Heroes...Heroes of Olympus...forever."

His hand went slack, in mine.

I started shaking and buried my face in my hands.

The gods appeared in the throne room.

**ONE MORE CHAPTER! :'(**


	37. Chapter 37: The End

**Amber: The end is here! I think I'm gonna cry! :'( Thank you everyone! I couldn't have finished this story without you guys! LOVE YOU ALL! Percy...you're story.**

**Percy: Amber never did own Percy Jackson and The Olympains. That belongs to Rick Riordan. Ryan and Princess ButterflyKiss belongs to Brahian. *Explodes in tears***

**Amber: It's okay Percy. *Hugs him***

**Bella**

They wrapped Luke's body in a green shroud. The fates (goddesses of life), took Luke's body with them. They creeped me out. I kept looking at the ground when I was with them. I know it's rude, but hey, could you blame me?

Apollo came to me and pointed at my arm. "Allow me?" He asked grinning. I smiled back, and let him hold my injured arm. He healed it instantly. He walked away to go see his daughter Emily.

Miranda kept eyeing Apollo. "He is literally..._hot!" _She said fanning herself. I laughed.

"He is called the sun god for a reason." We both laughed.

The gods all repaired the throne room, with a wave of our hand. What was awkward was that they were 20 feet tall!

Thalia and Erin showed up;Thalia swinging on crutches. I smiled, they really did care for each other as sisters. Nico, Alexa, and Hades came up to Olympus.

HADES ARMY WHOOPED KRONO'S!

Hades looked surprised, as his godly relatives gave him pats on the back.

Clarisse came into the throne room, and Ares, the war god, ruffled her hair. "THERE'S MY GIRL!" He bellowed. He called her the best warrior he'd ever seen. "That drakon-slaying? THAT'S what I'm talking about!" She smiled.

Emily came over and Ares demaded that she show him, her Lint Roller. She gladly did so.

Then all of a sudden a stampede of Cyclopes (One eyed men) came storming in the room. One with a large brown eye, tackled Percy in a hug. "PERCY!" He yelled.

Me and Miranda looked at each other. IT WAS TYSON:D!

"You are not dead!" Tyson yelled. Alexa looked at him, and became overwhemled by a fit of giggles.

"Yeah!" Percy agreed, humor sparkling in his eyes. "Amazing huh?

He clapped his hand's and laughed. "I am not dead either. Yay! We cahined Typhon! It was fun!"

I smiled. Tyson was so darn adorable.

Percy smiled. "By the way dude. We got a sister." he pointed at Miranda.

Miranda went pale. "UH-oh!" The next thing we knew, Tyson leapt at Miranda and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"SISTER!"

"Can't...BREATHE!" She gasped.

"Oops sorry!" Tyson said blushing. I laughed.

The gods then handed awards. Tyson got a weapon of his choice...a stick? Annabeth was made officail architect of Olympus; and Grover the a new memeber of the Council of Elders.

Percy...the gods offered to make him a _god!_ I was shocked when he said...

"No."

The gods were speechless and I had to smile.

"Wise choice I whispered." Percy made them promise to not ignore their children, which they did grudginly.

I didn't expect them to call out our names.

"Erin Glint, Daughter of Zeus." Erin looked surprised.

"It's okay," Zeus said. She bowed to him, and stood up looking at him. "My daughter...you showed bravery these past few days of war. I am proud to have you as the head consuler of my cabin, at Camp Half-Blood. Here," He waved his hand and a barette appeared. She picked it up, and it turned into a bow and arrow.

She smiled. "Thank you Dad."

"Emily Hunter, Daughter of Apollo." Emily skipped forward and waved at all the gods. "You showed HUGE amounts of creativity!" Apollo exclaimed, lounging on his throne, wearing sun glasses. "That's why I'm giving you're Lint Roller more powers! It can play Evanssence music now!"

Emily cheered. "SHERMAN!" She cried in triumph. She skipped away singing "LOVE TO HEAR THEM SCREAM! IN THAT FLASH OF GREEN! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

I chuckled.

"Sam Robinson, Daughter of Aphroditie."

Sam made her way forward, bowed to Zeus, and knelt in front of her mother. Her mother was very pretty, but I don't really remember what she looked like. her fidgure changed into what I thought was beautiful.

"My daughter. In this war, you showed beauty in battle. Not perfume bombs; you showed courage and strength in your friends. You were loving and spreaded beauty. That is what a child of Aphroditie is all about."

Sam grinned.

"But it can't hurt to pamper yourself once in a while." Aphrodite winked. She handed Sam a platinum credit card.

"It only goes to nine hundred, trillion, so spend it well."

Sam sqeualed, bowed and skipped away.

"MIRANDA CLOUD DAUGHTER OF POSIDEON!" Lord Posiedon yelled.

Miranda grinned and knelt in front of her father. "You and Percy make me so proud. You showed some...um...girl power definatly."

Miranda burst out laughing, and even her father smiled.

"I award you a vistor. You will find him in a few years, but he will be part of the rest of your life. Why, his ninth form just ended right now."

Miranda's eyes widened and she laughed a crazy laugh. She was jumping for joy!

"Well, that's not creepy," Alexa muttered.

"ISABELLE MICKINNON, DAUGHTER OF HERMES!"

Isabelle went forward, and Hermes smiled. "I lost your brother today...and I may never forgive myself. But you are the reason you have made me proud. You were willing to give up you're family to save the world, which is hard for many to do."

He handed her a shoe box; which had winged high tops in them.

"Enjoy them," He winked.

Isabelle grinned, and ran outside to test them.

"HANNAH SMITH, DAUGHTER OF DEMETER!"

Hannah knelt at Demeter's throne.

"You have done well, daughter. You were the best medic out on the field, using agriculture to show people there is a use for it."

Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Take this, Frosted Mini Wheats. There good for you!" Demeter cheerd.

Hannah surly, took the cereal box.

"BELLA LITLE, DAUGHTER OF ATHENA!"

I took a breath and bowed to the gods. "Mother," I said kneeling at her throne.

"Isabella," (I winced) "You have shown bravery and strength for a daughter of Athena. You have made me proud, that you took on leadership. That is what I value. As for your gift...may I see your necklace?"

I looked down and was surprised the Owl key had made it through all the choas. I handed to her, and the moment her finger touched it, the eyes glowed silver. I looked at it fascinated.

She handed it back to me, and I pulled it around my neck.

"OUCH!" I clapped my hand to my forehead. Images flashed through my head. I saw a younger Percy, Annabeth, and Grover running away from a Tunnel of Love ride. Then I saw Percy battle Ares, and Annabeth get slapped by a gaint hand. I saw Tyson riding a sea-horse creature, and a tiger man. A woman with a powerful aura dissapeared into the sky, I saw Luke in a golden coffin. Then I saw Mr. D float down in a Tuxedo, and then I saw me and my friends running from a metal dragon. Luke stabbed himself again.

I gasped and realized I had been given memories, of the years I havn't been at camp. Much more vivd than reading about them.

Sweating, I bowed and left the throne room.

XxX

"I still can't believe that they didn't reward you," Sam said grumpily.

"It's alright," Alexa said. "It comes with being a daughter of Hades."

"Plus the didn't do it to me too!" Victoria said, kicking a pebble. "Just because my mom is minor!" I smiled. Victoria was a daughter of Iris, the rainbow goddess.

We were all walking on the beach, after arriving back to Camp Half-Blood.

"Sooo..." Miranda asked.

"What?" I asked.

"What now?"

"what do you mean?"

"Are you coming back for the school year!" She yelled.

I thought about it: "No."

My friends looked at me. "We stayed here for a year already. Plus, after almost dying I want to see my family, back in Florida again."

They all nodded understanding.

"Then we're all going back," Isabelle decided.

I sighed. A whole year before coming back here.

"I hope things don't change to much," Hannah sighed.

"Please, we've got as much as a chance of that happening as Hera forming her own group of heroes!" Erin laughed.

we all chuckled at that. We then heard a fimilair niegh.

"RYAN!" Emily yelled. He was mounted on Princess ButterflyKiss. "Why are you leaving?"

He sighed. "Well, the wars over. I thought I might see the world. You know, France, Italy, The Doors of Death, Hogwarts, er, I mean Eurpoe."

"We'll miss ya," Miranda said; patting Princess ButterflyKiss.

He smiled.

"Take care of yourself," I said. He nodded. Before we knew Princess ButterflyKiss flew into the air, leaving a trail of sparkles in the air.

"BYE RYAN!" We called.

"Guys," Erin said pointing at the docks not so far away. "Look!" We saw Percy and Annbeth being carried by a crowd of demigods. They were both thrown into the water, laughing their heads off. I thought they would surface any moment but the just stayed underwater.

"Hold on," Miranda said, and she walked her way underwater. Five seconds later, her head popped up, looking digusted. "Yep, their making out!"

I laughed and rolled around in the sand.

I was going to miss this place.

But I would be back.

XxX

**No Pov**

"You see her Vlad?" Arum whispered into her cell phone.

"Oh yes," Vlad said, his red eyes sparkling. He observed the girl who had the owl necklace.

"I see her."

"Begin phase one." Arum said, her lips curling. She opened her gold eyes and laughed evily.

**This story is now: COMPLETE! I'll post the DP chapter tommorow! I ran out of time, sorry! Thank you everyone!**

**~Amber**


End file.
